Tig: The Father no one expected him to be
by TheWriterOfShorts
Summary: When a croweater tells Tig she is pregnant with his baby. Tig does something nobody expected. Author note: This is my first story so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Tig Trager was never much of a father to his first two daughters Fawn and Dawn. His Ex-Wife never wanted him around, not really. She wanted his biker scum ass out of her house, and her children's lives. By court order he is allowed to see his girls a couple times a year, but they are brainwashed by their mother to hate their father and to treat him as scum. Tig loves his girls, and every day he regrets not being in their life.

It was just like any other day, Chibbs and Tig were fixing the transmission in a customers Chrslyer town and country. Tig was underneath the van yelling orders at Chibbs on what tools he needed.

"Scotty, need a 3/8, 1/2, oh shit. Fuck it we need to order some serious parts" Tig bellowed as he slid out from under the van.

"Tiggy boy, theres a croweata' in t'e office lookin far ya" the Scotsman slurred and he gave his brother a hand and pulled him off the greasy floor.

" Oh shit that's never good" he said as he took a towel off the table and wiped the grease from his callused hands.

" Good luck brutha'" Chibbs chuckled as he smacked Tig on the back as he started toward the office.

As he got closer to the Teller Morrrow office he saw the croweater in question was Amanda, a favorite of his who he regularly visited.

"Whats wrong, doll?" he asked her. She looked extremely nervous.

"Tig, shit I don't know how to say this"

"Don't tell me u have the clap or something, I don't know if I can handle all of those phone calls"

"Tig. Im pregnant. Its yours" She said fast as she took a step back from the man who stood before her, almost in fear that he would be upset to the point that he would hit her. Tig Trager is not a saint, he has killed people, some would even call him violent. But he would never hit a women.

"This is...Unexpected?" he said to her.

" Yea. Im going to give the baby up for adoption. You don't have to worry about anything. I just thought you should know" She started toward the door but Tig gently grabbed her wrist.

"That is my baby. I want to keep him." Tig said not knowing where these words were coming from.

"Tig, I don't want a baby"

"You wont have to worry about the baby. I'll take care of him, Gemma can help me , oh and Chibbs loves kids. We will be fine" Tig reasoned, not only with Amanda but with himself. Could he raise a kid? Who would watch him on runs? Gemma of course. But what if Gemma was out of town?

" Tig have you ever even gotten up with a baby at night, its hard" she said.

"I was a real father for a little while. The baby stages were about all I was around for." He said.

"Tig think about this talk to Gemma and the boys, see if you can make this work, take a night to sleep on it and make up your mind then call me."

"Promise your not going to run off with my baby and never give me a chance" Tig was genuinely scared he would never see the child that was growing in Amanda's belly. That she would leave town and have the baby, give him up for adoption before even talking to Tig.

Amanda had never seen so much emotion in the bright blue eyes that seemed to be looking into her very soul as the man standing before her questioned whether she would allow him to care for their baby. He looked scared, worry, but most of all Amanda saw that Tig Trager, the "emotionless" murderer, drunk, sex addict, loved his unborn child deeply, though only knowing of the child's existence for a mere 10 minutes tops. At this moment Amanda knew that Tig could care for his child, to the best of his abilities. She know with Gemmas help their kid would turn out fine. She only wanted to be sure Gemma was willing to help before giving Tig custody. "Tig I promise you that if Gemma agrees to help you raise this baby. I will sign over full custody to you"

Tig smiled, filled with joy and relief. " Thank you Amanda you need anything give me a call" He said as he hugged the woman in front of him.

Amanda got in her car and drove away. Tig went back to the garage to help Chibbs. He didn't tell the Scotsman yet. He wanted to keep this great secret to himself, at least for a while. He day dreamed about what his child was going to be like, convinced it was a boy. He thought of the little blue reaper hat that he would wear. He thought about teaching him to shoot. Chibbs could teach the boy how to fight, to defend the honor of his club. But most of all he was looking forward to the day when his son would wear the same reaper that covered his back. His baby was Samcro for life. For the first night in years Tig went to bed not with the thoughts of every person he has killed, the look on their face as they took their last breath, but of the little life nestled in the womb of a crow eater. His baby. His second chance at being a daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

The clubhouse was pretty quiet in the morning, most of the guys still asleep or only just waking. Tig woke up at a decent time, 8:00. He wanted to visit Gemma before she got to the garage for work. He looked around his apartment in the clubhouse where he sleeps. The floor is covered in cloths and empty glass bottles, garbage can filled with scraps of food and used condoms. Tig couldn't remember the last time he had emptied the thing out. This was not a proper place for a baby. He sat and thought to himself for a moment. I want to buy a house with a yard so my boy can play when he grows up. With three bedrooms, so if anyone ever comes to stay they would have an extra room for them to sleep in. He wanted the very best for his baby. Tig realized the time as he jumped off the bed and threw on some clean jeans and a Smacro t-shirt (at least he thought they were clean) and slipped on his boots and his kutte as he ran out the door. As he walked through the bar, he saw a prospect whose name he had forgotten sitting on a stool with his laptop, Chibbs beside him.

"Where ya' off ta' in sucha hurray tigga'?" Chibbs asked as him and the prospect turned to look at Tig.

"I have some shit to handle. Mind you own mother fucking business!" Tig spat at his brothers with a sarcastic tone. Chibbs picked up on the sarcasm but the younger of the three did not, he thought Tig was really upset, and was a bit scared in all honesty.

"Eh ya gotcha panties all up ina twist now doncha Tigga. Wha, ye got some croweata knocked up? Caught somethin' nastee eh?" Chibbs smirked remembering the women who visited Tig the morning before.

"Like I said, mind your own mother fucking business, good for nothing Scot" Tig said with fake anger seeing the prospect tense up in his seat seeing a "fight" brewing with the two most dangerous sons in the club. "I'm leaving" Tig concluded as he walked out the door. Hearing Chibbs roaring with laughter as he left, as well as the prospect worrying about whether or not Tig was truly mad. Tig smirked as he climbed on his bike. He drove across town to Gemma and John's house . John, Clay and Piney were on a run meeting with the Irish to set up a new guns deal for the niners. Gemma was home with her boys Jax and Thomas. Thomas was 1 and Jax is 3. They would be great friends for the baby when they were all older, plus Piney's boy Opie who Gemma watched during the day as well who was the same age as Jax. He suddenly thought of Chibbs and how he lost his little girl, not to death, but to Jimmy O'phelan. He took Chibbs wife and child and when Chibbs retaliated he was scarred with the Glasgow Grin, stretching from ear to ear. When Chibbs came here a year ago his scars had scared young Jax. But Jax soon realized how sweet and kind the man really was. Sometimes when Chibbs held Jax or Opie they would softly run their little hands across the mans scars. Chibb's daughter is the same age as Jax and Opie, one of the reasons the Scott loves spending time with the boys. Tig knows Chibbs misses his girl and would be more then willing to help Tig with his child.

As Tig pulled into the Teller families driveway he pushed his thoughts aside as he saw Gemma sitting out front, Thomas on her lap and the two older boys swinging on the swing set that Piney and John built last summer. Tig parked his bike, the older boys ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Tiggy what are you doing here?" Opie asked innocently.

"I came to talk to aunt Gemma." Tig said as he lifted the two boys up into his arms and swung the them around in a circle. The boys erupted in a fit of giggles while he did so. They were soon set on the ground and ran back to their swings and began to play.

"What do I have the pleasure of seeing you today Tigger?" Gemma asked, knowing Tig visiting her at home was for a reason since she was bringing the kids to the garage in an hour.

"I gotta ask you something Gem" he said as he sat down.

"Tiggy!" Thomas squealed as he reached out for Tig. Tig took the toddler from his mother's arms and sat him on his lap, he immediately reached up to pull on Tig's dark curls. He took a fistful of hair and yanked with all his might.

"Hey Hey" Tig gasped as he gently removed Thomas' hand and left him play with his watch.

"What did you wanna say" Gemma said as she was interrupted by Jax.

"Mamma me and Opie are hungry, can we have a snack?" he asked.

"Sure baby, We can talk inside Tig"

The boys ran inside, leaving the door open for the adults that came before them. Gemma told Tig to set Thomas on the floor and have the 2 older boys wash their hands and sit at that table. After a bit of splashing they were all sitting down at the table munching on animal crackers and apple juice. Jax and Opie were asking Tig what kind of animals their crackers were and he replied an answer in a soft patient tone for every question the children asked.

"Boys Tig and I are going to go in the other room for a while to talk about grown up things. You behave while we are gone" Gemma told them. Tig mentally thanked Gemma for not talking about this in front of the kids. They both nodded as Tig and Gemma stood up from their chairs and walked into the living room and sat down on the dark brown couch that was in the center of the Teller's living room.

"Gemma, You know that croweater Amanda I bang sometimes" he said shyly

"Oh God Tig what did you do" she gasped thinking he killed her or gave her some sort of disease.

"Shes pregnant, its mine." he looked at Gemma, whose face looked blank. She didn't know what to say.

"Ok baby, what do you need me to do" she asked, taking his large callused hand into her two soft petite ones.

"Help me raise him. Amanda wants to give him up. I don't think I can loose another kid Gemma. I already love my baby and I know Amanda wont let me keep him unless you are willing to help. Please Gemma I need you right now" the biker pleaded. He had tears in his eyes, built up sorrow from loosing his girls, grief for never knowing them, and for the possibility of loosing another child. It was just to much for Tig to handle in that moment, he finally let his wall down in the comforting presence of his close, loving friend.

"Oh baby of course I am more then happy to help you. You should know that. Tig, baby you will be a great father. You baby's gunna love you. And you know the boys would help you, don't you baby" Gemma said while pulling Tig's head to her shoulder, Tig let all the built up tears flow.

"I know Gemma, Im so sorry. I didn't want to loose them" he sobbed into the MC queens shoulder.

"Shhhh Tig honey I know, just let it out. You have nothing to apologize for. It's alright. I know you love your girls. And you love your baby and you can be a father to him or take care of family. Your baby if family. You know there is a chance that your baby might be a girl." Gemma smirked as Tig pulled back from her embrace and wipe his tears from his eyes and went back to normal, sarcastic Tig.

"I'm hoping for a boy" he smirked.

Gemma laughed. Of course he was.

"OPIE! THAT WAS MINE!" they heard a young Teller scream from the kitchen.

"SHUT UP JACKSON!"

"WHATEVER HARRY!"

"Welcome to parenthood Tigger" Gemma laughed as she walked into the kitchen to resolve the conflict between the two friends. Oh, yes. Oh fun. Tig laughed to himself as he followed Gemma into the kitchen.

TIME LAPSE: LATER THAT NIGHT

All of the SOA family was there. Opie, Gemma, the boys, Bobby, Big Otto, Luann (Otto's old lady who is an ex porn star but now owns her own porn studio and is now behind the camera), Chibbs, Uncle Tom, (first 9), Chico, ( first 9), the prospect whose name he realized was Kurk, and Clay, John, and Piney had gotten back from their run which was a success they Irish agreed to sell us the guns, so we were all celebrating. It was the perfect time for Tig to break the news.

Tig was nervous and he wasn't really sure why. He knew his brothers would be happy for him and would be more then willing to help. Tig decide to just come out with it. He climbed up and stood on the bar and yelled at the prostect to cut the music. Everyone stopped and look at Tig.

"Ok guys I got news. Y'all know Amanda right" He yelled.

"Tha't croweata ya was fuckin?" Chibbs yelled back.

"Yea, well shes pregnant. It's mine." he said. Everyone was silent and waited for Tig to continue. "She wants to give it up"

John interrupted "No, that baby is Samcro, we take care of our own"

"Aye brutha, no way ya can give dat baby up. He's family" the Scotsman agreed.

"I know, that's why I am saying this. I can't do this on my own. I talked to Gemma this morning she said she would help. I want you guy on board too. I know I cant do it without all of you" Tig said, a bit embarrassed.

"Of course we will jackass, you might be stupid enough to knock a girl up but its not the kids fault" Bobby laughed.

"Oh shut up Bobby. Tig your gunna be a great father and we will all be more the happy to help you out brother. You should now that, family. That's what this club is about" Piney said bluntly, but what else would you expect from Piney. "Now get off the God damn bar so we can congratulate you properly"

Tig jumped off the bar. Piney slapped him on the back and pushed him into the crowd of his family. John sat back and watched how happy his brother was. Luanne was giving Tig a hug and talking to him. John just smiled thinking about the next generation of Samcro and what he wanted for them. He wasn't sure if running guns was what he wanted for his club anymore. But for right now he just wanted to spend time with his family, his boys, his wife, his brothers.

Author Note:

I realize I messed up a bit with the Time scheme but I want Chibbs to be around the baby and for him/her to be around Jax and Opies age. Since it is in 3rd person I will get into a bit of J.T's thoughts and such but it will mainly stay about Tig and his kid. Also I realized I forgot a Disclaimer in the first chapter but, as you as you can probably tell I am not Kurt Sutter, sadly, and this is purely fanfiction nothing more. Not my ideas all belong to Kurt Sutter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next 9 months went by fast. With the club expanding it's business to the Niners and the Mayans, they had more then enough to keep themselves busy. But it was all going well so far, the Mayans and the Niners didn't like the sons dealing with the other, but they seemed to tolerate it just fine. Tig was just hoping his all wouldn't blow up in their faces, especially with the baby coming.

Tig was at every doctors appointment, every ultrasound, with the few times he had to miss it due to club business. He bought a good sized house down the street from the Tellers. The house was country style, a pale yellow with a large wrap around white porch with white trim and a red door. The roof was a medium grey, several large windows wrapped around the house as well as many that were on the second and third levels. This house was not small by any means, three bedrooms, 2100 square feet. Tig payed his child support and the insurance on his bike, but that was about all he had to buy. There was always booze at the bar, free willing pussy with the croweaters, and Gemma always made sure the guys got three square meals. He made a great deal with his "mechanic" job. He saved up a great sum, paid for half for the house in cash. The rest he got a loan from the local bank in Charming.

Inside was a large living room, open to the kitchen and small dining area, a bathroom just off the living room. Tig got a table from Bobby, who never really wanted the thing but his ex wife bought it just before divorcing him a few months ago just to spend his money while she still could. John and Gemma gave Tig their old living room furniture, a large dark brown sectional that seated 6, a recliner chair that matched, a coffee table, two end tables with lamps, claiming they wanted to redecorate anyway. From the Tellers Tig also received Thomas' crib, changing table, pack and play, unisex cloths (Tig still insisting the baby will be a boy but Gemma hopes its a girl and wont give in), a high chair, car seat, (yes Tig bought a Honda Civic, his Harley just wasn't going to cut it when the baby arrived)and all of his baby toys. He got a queen size bed from Luanne and Otto, they too were claiming they wanted to redecorate, also giving their friend all the bedding and frame that they had used previously.

Tig greatly appreciated anything his friends could give him. He had to purchase kitchen appliances, a tv, a bed for the guest room, a dresser for the baby, bedding and a few little things like shower curtains. He wanted the attic of his house to be a play area for the baby when he was older. The soon-to-be father wanted a Tv and couch as well as many toys for in the play area. He just hadn't gotten around to purchasing them as well as essential baby things (blankets, socks, diapers those sorts of things), he promised Gemma to hold off buying cloths till they knew for sure what the sex of his child was. But with Amanda's due date only a week away, Tig and Chibbs took the club van into Lodi to buy the finishing touches on the new Trager house. Chibbs has been very involved with helping his brother prepare for the baby, and also intends on being involved with helping his brother care for the baby when he or she (Chibbs was hoping for a she) would come.

"Green is pretty unisex right?" Tig asked as he held up a green baby blanket as he and Chibbs were browsing through the baby store.

"Aye, Green and Yellow. Right? We shoulda' brought Gemma" he replied as Tig set the blanket in the cart.

"Yea she knows more about this kind of stuff"

"Don't these lil foot'ies look warm!" Chibbs smiled admiring the cute little baby socks he help up to Tig.

"Yea they do put them in the cart. Is footies Scottish for socks?" Tig asked as his brother threw the socks in the cart.

"Well well well, never thought I would see two big bad ass bikers shopping at babies. , giggling over socks" a voice behind the men said. It was a Niner, called Butcher, he was the Niners equivalent to Happy. Not the person either son wanted to see at 9 a'clock on a Saturday.

"Aye well, men walkin' on da' moon was a right bit surprise for most, but it happened aye" Chibbs said sasrcastically. Butcher laughed.

"That's real funny. Now who do I have the honor of congratulating" Butcher smirked.

"That'd be me. My babys gunna be born in a few days. Just grabbing some last minute things, how about you" Tig said, not wanting to start a fight while being surrounded by mothers and children in a baby supply store.

"My sisters gunna have a baby, just getting her a gift. Congrats Trager"

"Thanks, but we have gotta get going"

"Yea well you take care. I sure hope that Mayans don't catch wind of this news, be a right shame if something were to happen to your baby" Butcher smirked, before he could finish Tig had shoved him against a wall and wrapped his hand around his throat, closing down on the other mans wind pipe.

"That won't happen. Nobody, I mean nobody , will ever hurt my baby. I wont allow it. Now I never want to hear you say a word about my kid, or even referring to my kid or I promise you, I will end you faster the you can even touch that K-bar that I know you have hiding under your saggy ass pants, let alone do any damage. Do I make myself clear" Tig spat in the mans face with blind rage.

"Yea, your clear" Butcher said with fear in his voice. Tig threw him to the ground as he and Chibbs finished shopping, paid and were in the car driving to the next store.

"Hey, Tigga. Do ye ever think' mabee' I didn't fight hard enough for kerr'ianne?" Chibbs asked as he pulled into a parking spot at walmart. Tig looked at his friend.

"Yea Chibbs, I know you did. You love her"

"Ye need to know Tigga, ye cant protect you baby from everythin', some evil are greater then us"

"Yea I know, but I would do everything in my power to protect him"

"I know you would. I love ye brother"

"love you to Chibbs"

"Let's go get us some Nappies"

"Is that Scottish too?"

"Aye Tigga' its Scot'ish"

TIME LAPSE: ARRIVE AT TIGS HOUSE AFTER SHOPPING

After making what seemed to be a thousand trips up the stairs carrying their purchases up to the babies room Tig and Chibbs were sitting on the floor sorting through everything when Tig's phone rang

"Tig here"

"Tig, It's Amanda. (breath) I'm at St. Thomas. (breath)The baby is coming now. (breath) You need to get here now, ahhhhhh. Contractions are 3 minutes apart." She said breathing hard and obviously in pain.

"What does that mean, 3 minutes apart?"

"OMG TIG TRAGER GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS HERE NOW!" she screamed into the phone. Tig was so excited, today was the day he has waited 9 months for, his baby was coming now.

"Ok I'm coming" Tig said as he hung up the phone

"Chibbs the baby's coming" Tig said with a large grin spread across his face.

"Ye go brutha' I'll finish up here and then go visit ye. You go get yer baby" he said clapping Tig on the back as he ran out the door. Tig jumped on his Harley and sped down the rode. This was it he is finally going to meet his baby. Today was the happiest day of Tigs life, but all he could think of was how Chibbs lost his baby girl, would most likely never see him again. Chibbs was great with kids, loved Jax, Opie, and Thomas to bits. In that moment, as he was speeding down the road toward St. Thomas, Tig knew what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

" What room is Amanda Hoss in?" Tig half asked half yelled at the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Relation to patient" she said in a bitchy voice. If this criminal biker was going to waltz in here and act like he owned the place and shout at her, he was going to get some attitude.

"SHE IS HAVING MY MOTHER FUCKING BABY RIGHT FUCKING NOW! WHAT GOD DAMN ROOM IS SHE IN!" Tig screamed at the women, his voice filled with rage.

"Third door on the right" she said with a fake cheerful tone.

Tig turned and ran toward the room that the bitch of a nurse had directed him toward.

He opened the door to see Amanda in stirrups, the Doctor looking under her hospital gown.

"Sorry I'm late baby, I got here as fast as I could" Tig said as he took her hand and sat beside her.

"SORRY DOESNT CUT IT TIG! I AM SCARED AND THIS HURTS AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! LEARN TO WRAP YOUR SHIT! AHHHH" the pregnant women screamed as she had a contraction.

"I'm sorry baby" he said as he kissed her head.

"Ok now that Daddy is here, I think we are ready to push" the doc said looking up at the two soon to be parents, both of whom looked scared out of their wits.

"OK" Amanda cried and she gave a big push, slamping down onto Tig's hand. Tig didn't dare comment on the fact she was hurting him with her death grip, it was nothing in comparison.

"Very good mom, got the head out now big push for the shoulders"

"AHHH I HATE YOU TIG!" she bellowed as she gave one great final push. Silence fell across the room. Cry, please cry, Tig thought to himself.

"WAHH WAHH" the child finally cried. Tig let out a great sigh of relief.

"It's a girl" the doctor said as he turned to dry the baby off.

"A girl." Tig gasped. He had just assumed it would be a boy, with Fawn and Dawn being girls it was about time for a boy. Maybe he was only capable of producing girls.

"Shit Tig. You wanted a boy. I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want her anymore. I get it, I'll just-" Amanda stammered as the doctor turned around holding the baby girl.

"No, she is perfect" Tig said in awe as he saw his daughter for the first time. She was still howling, having quite the set of longs, she was a Trager after all. The doctor turned toward Amanda.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked

"No, Tig's her family. I was just the incubator. She is a cutie though" Amanda smiled at her baby, knowing full well she was never going to see her again after leaving this hospital. And she was alright with it.

The doctor placed the little girl into her daddy's arms. The moment she was in her daddy's arms she immediately stopped crying and looked up at the man holding her, and Tig looked down at her, taking her in. She had a little tuff of red hair on the top of her head, her daddy's bright blue eyes, ivory white skin, pudgy fat cheeks, freckles speckling across her cheek bones. She was the definition of perfect. Tig knew right then and their he could never let anything happen to her. He loved the little girl in his arms more then anything.

"Look at her, my little girl" Tig gushed with tears in his eyes. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on the baby girls head. "She is so little" he gasped looking at the doctor.

"She is 6.8, a little small, but she will be ok. Pretty short too 18 inches. But she should be fine. I wouldn't worry about it. Just come in for check ups when we tell you." the doc smiled at the new father, already he was protective over his little girl. "Our great nursing staff is going to have to take her away for a little while you work out some paperwork. alright" just as he finished speaking, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in" Tig said. The door opened slowly and Chibbs' head peaked in. "Come one in Chibbs, come see my little girl." Chibbs walked in toward his friend as while the doctor slipped out, letting the nurses finish up with looking the baby over and taking tests.

"oh she's a ginger, you sure your the father?" Chibbs joked with his friend. He looked down at the baby with the same love and awe that her father had. She was indeed perfect, she had Tiggers eyes, Chibbs thought to himself. "Aye, ye are, look at them eyes" he smiled down at the child, placing a his large, rough hand softly on the baby's head.

"My mom had red hair" Amanda said with a yawn. She was soon to fall fast asleep, knowing that her child would be well cared for by her daddy and uncle who loved her more then there bikes or club. And that was saying something.

"Want to hold her brother, we can do that quick right?" Tig asked the nurses. They all smiled at the sight of these two big bad bikers aweing over a little baby girl, taking turns holding her.

"I don't see why not" the older of the two nurses smiled. Tig kissed his baby girl on head before carefully setting her in the arms of his best friend.

Chibbs looked down at the girl who lay in his arms. So innocent, so beautiful. She definitely was Tigger's girl, her eyes were a dead give away. " If yea are any thin' like yer' da', he'll have ta' call yea Kelley, little baby girl" Chibbs smiled at the girl. Handing her to the nurses who wisked her away to have tests done.

"Why Kelley?" Tig asked as he looked down at the paper work he had to fill out. First being the birth certificate .

"Oh me ma' had a bit of a thing with names. Always tellin' me and my' sister wha' dey' meant. Me ma's name was Kelley, she said it meant lively and aggressive. Which me ma' was, in a loving way of course. But lively and aggressive is just how I would describe you." Chibbs smiled, sitting in a chair beside Tig.

"I actually really like that, mind if I use it" Tig smiled. Chibbs looked surprised.

"I was just shite'ing with ye brutha'"

"I know"

" Well then, aye ye can, I don't give a shite"

"Kelly Trager, what for the middle name, got anymore sentimental Scottish shit. Ooo Something in Gaelic or some shite like that" Tig asked, he hadn't thought about what to name the baby if it had been a girl. He was glad Gemma made him buy unisex things.

"Aye, I suppose I do, whats your ma's name, middle too"

"Margret Cassidy Trager"

"Margret's nice. Kelley Margret Trager"

" I do not want to name Kelley after my mother at all" Tig said firmly. Tig never got alone well with his mother and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her ever again. He was out of his childhood home the day after graduation and never looked back.

"Sorry brutha" the scottman said remember his friend hadn't had the home life he had.

"Hey Chibbs can I ask you something"

"Aye, anything brutha"

"I don't mean this in a gay way, but will you move into my house. Just so Kelley can have the both of us. I know the entire club will help but I want you to be a second father to her. God knows she'll need as much help and she can get with me as a father" Tig said looking his friend in the eyes.

"Tigga' you will be a great father. I promise ye that. I would be more then happy to live with ye' to help with the wee one. Thank you." Chibbs smiled getting up to hug his brother. He knew one of the main reasons Tig was doing this was so that he could get another chance at being a dad too.

"Then her middle name will be SamCro." Tig said, putting pen to paper.

"That is badass brutha'" the other man said as he roared with laughter. The nurses brought Kelley in and gave her to her uncle while her dad finished the paper work. He sung to her softly in Gaelic.

Two men who both lost their girls, now get a second chance at raising a daughter together. Kelley SamCro Trager was in for quite the life, but with the help of Gemma she will turn out fine.

But one thing is for sure, she will never have to worry about not having someone there, or not being loved.

Both men in that hospital room would do anything in their power to keep her same. Anything


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the doctor told Tig and Chibbs that they could take Kelley home. The pair of bikers spent an hour trying to put the car seat in before giving up and calling Gemma to help them, who was pissed that she wasn't called sooner. A black suburban pulled into the St. Thomas parking lot, as it pulled in next to the Civic that Chibbs had driven here, a pissed MC queen stepped out.

"what the fuck Tig! Wait a day after the kids born to call me" she said as she slammed the driver side door, walking over to the two men, Tig still working on the car seat, while Chibbs was holding a sleeping Kelley.

"Sorry Gemma I had other things to think about besides calling you" Tig snapped at Gemma as she walked over to him and started putting the car seat in.

"You seemed to have enough time to call Scotty. There done, now let me see the little girl" Gemma said as she took Kelley from Chibbs. "Oh she is so cute! Oh her eyes! She has her daddy's eyes! If she didn't I would argue that she wasn't yours, with her ginger hair, where did that come from?" She asked as she cooed at the baby the she was holding.

"Amanda's mom has red hair"

"Oh I'm sure she left. didn't she" Gemma was more then happy to help Tig with his girl, but she never understood how Amanda could just walk away from her daughter like she did.

"Aye, but it was the lass's choice" Chibbs said, trying to defend the mother of his wee little niece.

"I know, I just don't understand how you could look at this sweet innocent little girl and just walk away, knowing full well you will never see here again." Gemma said as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I know darling" Tig said as he put his arm around Gemma's waist, trying to comfort his friend.

"Ok, well you two better get this baby home. Just call me when you need me to babysit. " She said, strapping Kelley into her seat.

"Ok will do, Thanks Gemma" Tig said as he gave Gemma a hug, Chibbs then did the same. Gemma got in to her Suburban and drove away, leaving the two men standing in the parking lot.

"I ken take the car back, so dat ye can take ye bike, if that's alright with ya brutha" Chibbs said to Tig, knowing they were going to have to take both vehicles back to the house.

"Sounds good Chibbs" Tig was actually looking forward to the ride on his bike. He had a lot on his mind and something about riding down the open highway always calmed him, helped him think.

Chibbs got into the Civic and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Tig sat for a moment on his bike, think of all that had happened. He had a baby girl, a beautiful baby girl. She was going to great things, Tig just knew it, she would be more then just some bikers old lady, she deserved better then that. He want her to go to college, get a degree, and get the fuck out of Charming.

TELLER HOUSE

Gemma pulled her car into the garage. She walked out back to see her Husband and sons swinging on the swing set. Jax was showing his dad how he could swing all by himself. John watched from the swing beside him, holding Thomas in his lap as he pushed softly off the ground. When he saw his watching from the patio the lay behind the house he set Thomas in the baby swing and told Jax he needed to talk to mommy.

"Hey baby, how is Tigs boy" he said as he kissed his old lady on the lips.

"It was a Girl, Kelly SamCro Trager. Cute as a button. She has Tig's eyes, shes a red head"

"Of course her middle name is SamCro, that is so Tig" John laughed to himself. He hadn't imagined what would happen if Tig's baby had been a girl. He, like Tig, had assumed it would be a boy. The fact that one of the SamCro kids was a girl scared John. He did not want the Old lady life for Tig's little girl. He loved Gemma but he knew her what her life consisted if and he wouldn't wish it on any women. "We should bring the boys to go see her. Get her a SamCro hat. Do you have a pink one?" John asked his wife.

"I knew all along that it was going to be a girl. I will call Tigger after we feed the boys lunch so they can get settled and all and see if we can come over." She smirked as she walked into the house to fix lunch, John place a firm smack on her backside as she walked away.

John Teller went back to playing with his sons, thinking of the future of the 3 SamCro boys, Jax, Opie and Thomas, wondering what the future held for them, because they were the ones who were going to be fixing the mess that their fathers were burying them into. He prayed they would choose a different life, but odds are they would turn out just like their fathers. But he had hope that Kelley would escape, hopefully bringing the boys with her. But then again, she will spend a lot of time with the men of SamCro as she grows up, she may not want to leave them. But John knew of the four SamCro kids, she had the greatest chance of leaving. He was going to do every thing in his power to make sure she got the hell out of Charming, no matter what it took.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Thanks for the amazing reviews! It means a lot, you guys are awesome! A couple people said they wanted it to turn into a juice fanfic, which is something I have thought about. But I haven't decided yet. I was thinking maybe Thomas lives and Kelley and him get together, or maybe Opie, or half sack. I am not going to put Kelley with someone a lot older then her. But those are just some of the ideas im toying with. What do you think? And there will be a lot of 'big bad bikers' will experience with a baby! So you have that to look forward too:) Thanks again guys:)


	6. Chapter 6

John Teller knocked softly on the door of his friends house, not knowing if the baby was awake or sleeping. On the way over he explained to his eldest son Jax and his dear nephew Opie (Thomas being to young to know any better. He picked Opie up on the way) that uncle Tig has a little baby girl named Kelley, who they were to love and treat as a sister, that she was part of their family. To protect her no matter what the cost. The boys seemed to understand and were excited to meet their new "sister".

Tig opened the door to see his friend and his three nephews, Jax and Opie hiding behind Johns legs and Thomas in the safety of his Daddy's arms.

"Tiggy! Uncle John told us u had a baby" Opie said as he and Jax ran and hugged Tig, who reached down and lifted both boys up in a hug.

"Yea, lets go meet her" Tig smiled as he set both boys down, took them each by the hand and led them into the living room, where Chibbs was laying on the couch with Kelley lying on his chest, he had a protective hand resting on her back, ensuring that the little girl wasn't going anywhere. When Chibbs saw Tig bring the two boys in, John followed closely with Thomas, he carefully sat up and repositioned Kelley so that she lay cradled in his arms so that the boys and John could see her. The boys stopped and looked at the tiny baby that their uncle Chibbs was holding. She was so little, even smaller then Thomas. Even at three years old, Opie always remembered till the day he died how small and breakable she looked and that he needed to protect her.

"She is smaller then Thomas" Opie gasped. His eyes getting big. The three grown ups chuckled at the two wide eyed boys that were staring at the little one in Chibbs arms.

"Baby!" Thomas giggled pointing a chubby hand at Kelley.

"Aye, wee one it is a babe. Ye can get closer boys" Chibbs said, encouraging Jax and Opie to get closer. The both slowly walk toward the baby. Opie took her little tiny baby hand into his larger one.

"Ye want to hold her" Chibbs smiled at the boys, Opie nodded right away, Jax to after he saw his friend nod. "Come here Ope" Opie climbed up on the sofa beside Chibbs. "See how I got my arms, hold yours like that" Opie did as the man told him. Chibbs layed her softly onto Opies lap, his little arm supporting her head. Tig snapped a picture with his Polaroid to show Gemma later. John gave Thomas to Tig as he walked over to Jax, who was staring at his friend and the little girl. He knelt down next to Jax and said this to both boys.

"Ok boys, every baby that is SamCro gets a little hat that says SamCro on it, and someone special always puts it on. The person who puts it on is the one who is supposed to take care of them if something was to happen to their Daddy or Mommy. Does that make sense" Both boys nodded. John looked at Opie "I put on yours Opie" then he turned to Jan "Piney put on your and Thomas' but I talked to Tig about this previously and he wants uncle Chibbs to put it on. Now this is a special moment, and you are here to witness it. This is something you should always remember" he said as he pulled a small pink hat, that had the reaper and SamCro on the front, and handed it to Chibbs. He took it from his friend, then he kissed Kelley's head then carefully slid the hat onto her head. They all sat quietly for a minute. Chibbs knew what this meant. If God forbid anything were to happen to Tig he was responsible for Kelley, and he was ok with that.

"Uncle Chibbs, can Jax have his turn now? My arms are tired" Opie said as he looked up at his uncle. Opie was big for his age, be had about three inches on Jax and about 10lbs, which is a lot when you are that little.

"Ye wee one, Jackie boy can take a turn" He smiled at Opie, taking the baby. He loved both of the boys to death but there was about Opie, how sweet he was to Thomas, how nice he was in general. He only got into trouble when Jax was involved, whereas Jax just got into trouble. Opie seemed to do whatever his best friend wanted, so it was hard to really see Opie. That's why when Chibbs does something with the boys he like to take one, then next time take the other. They get grouped together so much that Opie's quiet sweet personality get lost behind Jax's loud, obnoxious one.

After Jax had a short turn hold the baby, John told the boys to go play so the grown ups could talk.

"When do you want a party so everyone can meet the baby, a family party at our house. Gemma's already talking about the menu for the dinner" John laughed as he asked his brothers.

"How about Friday" Tig said. It was Wednesday now, that would give Gemma plenty of time and then they could have a few days to work out a schedule and such.

"Ok sounds perfect, your both can get enough time off from club work and TM as you need" John told them both. "You need anything you call, Gemma will be more then happy to come over"

"Thanks John" Tig said slapping his brother on the back.

"Now let me old the little baby" He smiled, taking his niece from Chibbs. He knew for sure now that he wasn't going to let this sweet innocent girl become a old lady. She can grow up SamCro, but she is going to get out of here and get a better life, whether the two men who are going to raise her like it or not. John knew he couldn't let it happen, not if the club was running guns. But what if they weren't running guns?

AUTHOR NOTE:

I realized I mentioned Tara in chapter one and 5. I fixed it so she isn't in it. Nothing big that is going to change the story at all, but if any of you were confused on why Jax was 3 and Tara was in the story, I just forgot, but its all good now.

P:S

they didn't have camera phones in the 80's. Also I looked it up. Jax was born in 1978, so im going to say Kelley was born August 20, 1981, because Jax and Opie are 3. Thank you to the people who pointed out my mistake I did fix it:)


	7. Chapter 7

John and the boys stayed about an hour more then they went home, leaving Tig, Chibbs and Kelley there alone. Both men knew how to care for a baby, they had done it before. But it ahd been a while. Tig fed Kelley at the kitchen table while he and Chibbs were working out a schedule.

"Alright, its 3 o'clock now, and ye feedin' her, that's awesome! Dat' mean we can feed her every 2 hours on the hour." Chibbs smirked at Tig who groaned think about getting up every 2 hours. A newborn needs to be fed every two hours the first month, then she should start eating more at each feeding so she doesn't need fed as often.

"Oh it wont be so bad brutha! We ken' go every other, ye go, then I go, ye go, then I go" The Scot said optimistically, he knew it was going to be hard the first couple months but once she started sleeping through the night it wouldn't be so bad.

Chibbs ordered a pizza while Tig put in a movie, Black Hawk Down. The little strange, makeshift family sat down for a movie. Kelley lay on her fathers chest sleeping. Tig was wore out. He knew he wouldn't make it to the end of the movie, and Chibbs wouldn't either. The two scarfed down their pizza as fast as they would then they curled up, Chibbs on the sectional, Tig in the chair, and they were soon fast asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by a hunger baby. Tig jumped up as he heard the cry, as did Chibbs.

"I got this one, go back to bed Scott" Tig yawned

"No, brutha you've had a longer day. You go back to sleep I've got it" Chibbs said sleepily as he took the baby off of her fathers chest, then he went upstairs to the nursery where he took a bottle from the fridge in the nursery and put it in the microwave to warm it a bit. Getting a mini fridge and microwave for the nursery had been Gemma's idea, Tig had figured he can up it in the attic when she was bigger. After the bottle was warmed the Scotsman sat down in the rocking recliner chair that was in the corner of the nursery, he sat and softly rocking the little baby who sat and drank her milk, she looked so peaceful and happy as she sat and drank her bottle, when a few moments ago she was screaming. Chibbs missed this. He loved holding Kerriane as a baby. She was a fussy baby though, Kelley wasn't. She was a good little baby who only cried when her nappie was wet or she was hungry. Kerriane would just cry to cry, he prayed Kelley would never go through that stage.

Kelley stopped drinking, Chibbs layed her across his bare shoulder and patted her back to burp her, she had spit up on her onesie while Chibbs was burping her. He grabbed a spit rag off the table and wiped her shirt and his shoulder off. She giggled as he did so. He smiled at the giggling baby. She was so innocent, she didn't know what he has done and she didn't care. He loved her and cared for her and that is all she wanted. He changed her then sat in the rocker and rocked her to sleep with her on his bare chest. He could feel the warmth of the little girls body as he drifted to sleep, knowing full well he would be getting up with her all night, and he was alright with that.

NEXT MORNING

Tig awoke the next morning to see he was in the chair in the living room. He hadn't got up with Kel at all last night. He looked at the Clock. Oh shit it was 1 in the afternoon. He ran up to the nursery to see the Scott sitting in the rocker sleeping soundly with a grin on his face. Kelley lying on his chest. Tig was great full that his friend let him sleep, the night before at the hospital, Chibbs had to go home and come back the next morning. So Tig had gotten up with her all night. Tig gently nudged his friend whose eyes shot open and he grabbed the .9mm that was sitting on the table. He relaxed once he saw it was Tig. Tig was glad his friend reacted this way, especially when he was with his baby. He knew Chibbs would protect her, and that she meant more then anything to him, besides maybe his own daughter.

"You could have come and got me shithead" Tig spat as he took the little girl off his brothers chest and held her to his own.

"Aye, I know, but ya had a rough few days. It was fine, ya needed the rest" Chibbs yawned as he stood up.

"Thanks bro, for everything" Tig said sincerely. It wasn't very often that Tig Trager thanked people, but he seemed to be thanking people more and more of recently.

"No, Thank ya for sharing her with me" Chibbs smiled as the two brothers walked downstairs. They didn't know what life would hold for the only SamCro daughter, but they knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her. And that was a promise.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two days were hell for the new father and uncle as they cared for the brand new life that needed their constant care and attention. Kelley had taken a particular liking to sleeping on her uncle and daddy's chest, never wanting to sleep in her crib. Deep down both men knew a day would come where they were going to have to force the little baby to sleep in her bed, but neither had the heart to do it now. It was 10 am on Friday morning, Tig was watching some action fic ,laying on the couch, while Kelley, was of course snuggled up to her daddy. He had a large had holding her to his chest. Even only having her a few days, Tig knew having her was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He created something so sweet, so innocent, and he had done so many awful, awful things. He has killed people, beaten and tortured them, and yet he was a part of creating the beautiful girl that lay on his chest. As Tig was thinking about all this, Chibbs walked in, hair dripping wet with a pair of Tig's pants and shirt.

"I borrowed some shite to wear to go get my own from the clubhouse, be back in an hour. You gunna be ok brutha?" Chibbs asked as he shook his hair, then slicking it back.

"Yea we will be ok, Wont we Kells" the biker cooed at the baby.

"We are going to get so much shite about this" Chibbs chuckled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Tig grinned, kissing the babe on the head.

"Aye, me either brutha" Chibbs said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait Chibbs, get diapers, wipes, formula and something for her to wear to Gemmas. A dress or some shit. Take one of the boys with. I bet they are feeling neglected since you and I have been here the last few days, and we haven't done anything with them last week. " Tig said. Both Tig and Chibbs each do something with the three SamCro boys each week, Chibbs has done this since he became SamCro, Tig started after Amanda was pregnant. He figured he could use as much experience as he could get. He soon realized how much he loved to spend time with the boys, especially the older two who could play and talk to him. Chibbs had thought about stopping by to see the boys, but he could take them shopping too.

"Aye, good plan. I'll see if I can borrow the Suburban from Gemma. More room and no switching seats" The Scot laughed remembering their failed attempt at putting Kelley's car seat in.

"Be honest Scotty, we cant put a car seat in" Tig laughed. Chibbs nodded as he walk over to Tig and bent down and kissed Kelley on the head.

"Goodbye Sweetheart" He cooed at his niece. Then he walked out to the car and started down the street towards the Tellers.

AT THE TELLERS:

John Teller heard a knock at the door, he opened it to see a very tired Chibbs Telford.

"Hey brutha' just wondering if I could borrow your boys and car for the afternoon. You and the Misses can have some alone time" the Scots man smirked. John laughed.

"You can keep them if you really want!" John laughed. The experienced father knew how a newborn was and was sure Chibbs and Tig were both stretched to the limits.

"Oh no brutha, I don't think I could handle another babe, one is more then enough" Chibbs replied with a large smile.

"Chibby!" Thomas cried as he fumbled toward his uncle. Thomas had turned two a few months ago and was walking about a month before that.

"Hey you" Chibbs greeted the young boy as he lifted him up into his arms.

"What you doing here Chibby" Thomas asked with a tilt of his head as he placed his chubby baby hands on either side of the mans face, stoking his scars lightly.

"Why I thought maybe you and your brother and Opie could help me get a few things for the baby" Chibbs smirked at the boy.

"Baby? I'm the baby?" Thomas asked confused. Chibbs looked at the boys father, who gave him a look that said he hadn't told Thomas about the new addition to the SamCro family.

"Ye see Tommy boy, Uncle Tigger had a little girl, names Kelley. And she-"

"She my baby sister!" Thomas yelled as he threw his arms out in excitement. Chibbs laughed as he hoisted the boy up.

"That's right Boy" Chibbs said, setting Thomas on the ground. "Now, go get the other boys" Thomas nodded as he bolted to the living room to retrieve the boys.

"You guys holding up alright?" John asked Chibbs.

"Aye, we manage" Chibbs shrugged.

"Tig get up with her" John asked.

"Aye he does, but I hear her more, rooms closer. She usually falls asleep while ye hold her and ya fall asleep to, so whoevers holding her when ye go to bed is the one who gets up with her" Chibbs smiled at the memory of the baby girl who was at home in the capable arms of her dad.

"As long as it works for you" John was worried when Chibbs moved in with Tig that he would end up caring for the baby more then the father. Tig was gunna be a great dad as in protecting and loving his daughter, but John was worried about when she would need an ear to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, someone to do her laundry and make sure there was food in the fridge. Which Chibbs will make sure to pull through if Tig falls short, or their was Gemma, Piney or someone else who would check in on the makeshift family. Assuring the baby was cared for. He knew Chibbs would care for the baby, but if Chibbs is on a run and Tig is alone with Kelley, that is what John is worried about.

His thoughts were interrupted by 3 boys who were running toward the car, not saying a word to their uncle or dad.

"See ye brutha"

"Good luck Chibbsy" John smirked

...

Chibbs was completely at a loss for what kind of dress to get Kelley. It wasn't that nice of a get together. Just dinner at Gemmas. He saw a woman with a baby carrier in her cart looking at a girls sundress.

"Excuse me ma'am but I was sent to get a dress for me wee babe, she's brand new and we are introducing her to her uncles. What do ye suppose I should get her" He asked politely. The woman smiled.

"Does she have hair?"

"Aye, she's a redhead" he smiled. The woman looked at her, then looked at Chibbs hair.

"Her mom a red head?"

"ma's ma"

"I see, eyes?"

"Bright bright blue" he said as he grinned, emphasizing his scars and the woman finally noticed. She looked at his cut, SamCro. She knew who SamCro was and she didn't have a problem with it, as long as blood was kept out of Charming

"Sounds like she is going to be quite the looker, gunna have to beat boys off with a stick" She laughed.

"Aye, don't remind me" Chibbs smirked.

"Hear, this will look cute on her" She held up a yellow sundress that had little orange flowers.

"Aww aint it cute, what do ya think boys- JAX OPIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Chibbs roared as he saw the pair of boys pulling dresses off the rack and slipping them over their heads.

"Dress up Chibby" Thomas giggled from his place in the cart.

"Take it off now or ye cant come with me again" Chibbs scolded. Jax did as he was told but Opie burst into tears, not used to being scolded by Chibbs.

"I sorwy uncle Chibbs. I didn't mean to make you angry" Opie cried as he set the dress back on the table. Chibbs' heart melted at the sight of the boy so upset. He walk over to him and bent down and looked him in the eye.

"Listen Ope, I ain't mad. Ye just gotta behave, especially when we are in a store. I just don't want ye to do it again, ok. No more tears" he said, wiping the boys cheeks softly with his hands.

"Please don't tell pop, I don't want him to know I cried" Opie snifled, putting his fat toddler hands on Chibbs' face rubbing his scars.

"Aye, Secrets safe with me. Now give me a hug" Chibbs put one hand on the little boys back and one on his head. Opi buried his head into his uncles cut, the familiar feeling of soft leather against his face. Chibbs pulled back and stood up. He turned as saw the woman holding the dress for Kelley, wiping small tears out of her eyes.

"I am sorry, but that was so cute" She cooed. Chibbs laughed. He could imagine. Big, scary, scarred biker comforting a crying little boy. This wasn't new to Chibbs, he was helped his sister raise Padraic from a babe. The boy was often upset about his father, who left when the boy was only 2.

"Aye, I ken Imagine. thank ye" he said talking the dress from the woman.

"Here take me number, my name is Karen Lerner, my daughter Donna is 2 months. When your girl is older maybe they can play or something. It would be good for her to get away from those boys. But if you need anything, babysitter? Questions? just call. Donnas my 3rd so I have been around the block a few times" she laughed and handed him a slip of paper.

"Thank ye, might take you up on that."

"I didn't catch your name, assuming Chibby is a nickname?"

"Aye, its Chibbs"

"Why Chibbs"

"Scottish for scars" he said pointing at his face.

"I see, whats your name though? Like real name"

"Filip Telford"

"Talk to you later Filip" she said as she walked away.

"Ok boys, lets get home before Uncle Tig looses his mind and throws the babe off the roof" Chibbs muttered to himself. He chased the boys to the check out, letting them eat get a candy bar, then they paid and loaded up in the car. He got to the Tellers, dropped off the kids and switched cars then drove home to see how Tig had done.

He opened the door, and looked in...

Author note: this chapter was originally a lot longer, but got deleted and I had to retype it so rest of the day will be on the next chapter, thanks guys:)


	9. Chapter 9

Chibbs opened the door to see Tig holding a screaming Kelley.

"Shhh Kelley stop crying. I don't know what you want. Please I love you baby girl just stop crying. Please sweetie I cant take the noise!" Tig begged as he bounced the baby softly. "Thank God Chibbs" he said as he handed the baby off to Chibbs.

"Aye it's alright darling. Yer ok" Chibbs cooed. "Take her back for a sec" giving her back to Tig, still screaming. Chibbs took his kutte and T-shirt off.

"What the fuck man" Tig asked, bewildered on why his brother was taking his clothes off when Kelley was screaming her head off.

"Kerriane was a fussy babe, Came home from work one day and Fiona was sitting shirtless at the table holding her, said it was the only thing to stop her crying, skin to skin. Said her sister told her to try it. Dunno why, but it works" Chibbs said, taking Kelley back and holding her to his bare chest. Tig slumped down into the chair that was sitting behind him.

"God damn, Chibbs you are so much better at this then me and this is my third your second. I'm such a shitty dad. She would be better off-"

"Tigger stop the self-pitty shite ye are going on bout. This is me fourth really. Raised me sister, not from a babe but from when she was 6, I 13, till the day I became SamCro really. I watched Padraic every day while me sister worked. Did surveillance for SamBel at night. Watched him at night. Then I had Kerriane, now Kelley. How much were ye around yer girls" Chibbs asked.

"Not a lot"

"See Tiggy boy, I've just had more experience. Now yer her da, I'm uncle Chibbs. Aye?" He asked

"Aye Scotty" Tig snickered.

"Watchit, oh shite I never got my shite, wanna go get it from the clubhouse? I can stay with the wee one" Chibbs offered, knowing Tig was ready for a break. "Get ready for Gemmas, Then I can change when ye get back."

"Thanks Scotty" Tig said as he bolted out the door and jumped in the car.

It didn't take long for Chibbs to change, feed, and dress Kelley, and it didn't take Tig long to grab some of Chibbs crap, pants, shirts, socks, boxer. He grabbed crap out of the drawers and shoved it in a bag.

"Got your Shit" Tig yelled as he walked in the door, tossing the bag on the ground. He looked at the time. It was 4:45 and they were to be at Gemma's by 5. The Scotsman walked into the entry room and picked up his bag.

"Thanks Brutha, Kells is hanging out on the floor the living room, wanna go check on her" Chibbs said walking upstairs to his bedroom to change.

Tig walked into the living room to see his little baby on the floor with the little sundress that Chibbs had bought on. She looked adorable.

"Hey there beautiful. Don't you look cute" Tig smiled picking her off the floor. She smiled at her daddy. Tigs heart melted as her little mouth curled up into a grin. This little girl already had him wrapped around her little finger, and she was only a couple days old. Teenage years were going to be hell.

"Ready" Chibbs said as he walked up behind Tig.

"Lets roll out" Tig said as the both walked out the door.

At the Tellers house, all of SamCro was there. Opie, Gemma, the boys, Bobby, Big Otto, Luann , Uncle Tom, (first 9), Chico, ( first 9), Clay, John, and Piney. Prospects were not invited, they weren't technically SamCro yet. Tig didn't like the new prospects either, hoped they didn't last. They were all waiting in the large living room, waiting for the family to arrive. They heard the car pull up.

Chibbs went and got Kelley, thinking about putting her in a blanket but it was 85 in the hot California afternoon sun. He decided against it. Tig went around the other side to get the diaper bag, knowing they were not going to need a carrier with all the relatives were going to want to hold her. They walked to the door, Tig first, Chibbs following behind. He opened the door.

"Hello boys, baby girl" Gemma said as she hugged both men and kissed Kelley on the head. "Come on in" Gemma held the door open, shutting it as they walked in then ran back to the kitchen to work on the large meal she was going to serve.

"Let me see her Chibbs" Piney said as he reached out for Chibbs to hand him the baby. Chibbs set Kelley into his brothers arms. "Holy shit, you sure this is Tig's kid. She damn cute" Piney smiled. "No of course you are look at them eyes" He cooed at the little girl. Uncle Tom barked a laugh at the man who was cooing at a baby. Piney was a sucker for a pretty face.

"That girl already got you wrapped around her little finger don't she" He smiled.

"Fraid so, and I don't have any respect for a man that can hold a precious baby, the child of a brother especially a little girl and not be wrapped around her finger. She is innocent in all we have done, lets keep it that way" Piney said bluntly looking around at all the men in the room. "She ain't no croweaters bastard either. She is SamCro. Understand that right now" He warned glaring at the men around him.

"Of course Piney" Otto said, who was sitting beside him. He leaned in to get a look at the little girl. "Did pretty good Tig" He smiled up at his brother. Both he and Chibbs were still standing.

"Thanks" Tig muttered as he and Chibbs sat on the floor on either side of Piney's legs.

"Whats her name" Chico asked curiously.

"Kelley SamCro Trager" Chibbs smirked.

"That is Badass, nice job brother" Bobby laughed from his spot across the room.

"Thanks, even if she doesn't stick around I want her to remember who she is, where she came from" Tig smiled, looking up at his little girl. "And to add to what Piney said, you don't have to love her, or even like her but you will respect my little girl and treat her same as Opie, Jax, and Thomas. Got that. You ever do anything to hurt her, brother or not I will gut you" Tig said with a seriousness that was rare for Tig.

"Damn Right" Chibbs chimed in, knowing he would kill anyone who hurt Tig's girl, and his girl.

"Chibbs you playing Daddy too, Tig can't handle a little baby" Tom countered. Chibbs was up in a matter of seconds, knife drawn and against Toms throat.

"Ye got kids" Chibbs spat in his face.

"No" Tom said, trying to display a calm look, and failing.

"Then ye don't know Jack shite about what a Da is. I suggest ya keep your trap shut or next time, my hand just might slip. Understand" He growled at the man.

"Yea" he said, slumping down in his seat the moment Chibbs removed the knife. Chibbs returned to his spot on the floor.

"Any Questions" Chibbs said looking around.

"Yea I got one, when did you grow that much balls" Piney joked with the Scotsman.

"Always had em, just a matter of being pissed off enough to have to use em" All the men laughed together.

Piney had always wanted a girl, not that he didn't love Opie, but he wanted a little girl who would sit on his lap and call him daddy. He was excited to be a part of Tig's girls life.

"You boys ever need a break. You just call" Piney said. Piney had a good 10 plus years on both men. He had Opie at on older age, he was 38, where as Chibbs was 26, and Tig 23. Tig started prospecting at 16, dropped out of high school, not wanting to do anything else.

"You got it old man" Tig smirked, knowing Piney loved kids but would never come out and say it.

"Ok Piney, my turn" Bobby said, standing but to go get the baby from his brother. Piney layed the baby into the mans arms. Bobby only ever held Thomas, Jax, Opie, and now Kelley. Part as his job as prospect was being Gemma's bitch too, and the new mother had not hesitated to have the him go on babysitting duty while she went and ran some errand or another. Bobby had grown to love the SamCro kids and was also excited about the new addition.

He stood there rocking softly back and forth for one foot to another, looking down at the girl.

"She is gunna be such a pretty girl" He smiled.

"Yea she is" Clay added from his spot in the corner.

"Alright boys, dinner" Gemma and Luanne came in and called them into the large dining room.

"Bobby I can take her" Chibbs offered. Bobby was going to give her back when Luanne interrupted.

"No no Chibbs you relax and enjoy the meal. I got this" She smiled as she took the baby and sat down to eat dinner. Chibbs let her take Kelley but he sat right beside her, ensuring Kelley would be alright. Tig sat on the other side of Luanne for the same reason.

"Overprotective much" she laughed smiling at the two men. She hoped Otto would act like this when they had kids, it was fucking adorable watching the two men watch closely over the little baby.

"What else do you expect from these two" Gemma laughed from her spot at the right hand of John, who sat at the head of the table, Jax on his left, the Opie, then Piney, then Tig, Luanne, and Chibbs. Otto on the end then across was Tom, then Chico, Clay, Bobby, Thomas Gemma.

The family sat and ate and poked fun and had a grand old time. Jax only getting in trouble once for throwing food at his brother across the table. They passed the baby around so anyone who wanted to could hold her, making Chibbs and Tig squirm in their seats for most of it. They knew Gemma, Bobby, Piney and John knew what they were doing, but everyone else made then nervous. The two men fussed over the little girl, making sure she was ok and had everything she needed.

John leaned back and watched Chibbs take Kelley from Clay so he could change her diaper. Tig was trying to get Bobby to make him and Chibbs a batch of his famous muffins. Luanne and Gemma were making plans for lunch on Monday, Piney offered to take the boys. Otto, Tom and Chico were discussing Chico's new Dyna he had just bought.

Jax and Opie were running around the table chasing each other, Thomas following clumsily behind. Gemma yelled at the boys for running. Piney, Tig and Otto reached out and grabbed a boy as they ran passed. Piney had Jax, Tig Opie, and Otto Thomas. They each set them in their lap and tickled them, the boys erupted on giggles. The three men laughed at the children's reaction.

Gemma reached out and took Johns hand as Chibbs returned with Kelley, freshly changed, feeding her a bottle, he sat down in Luanne's previous spot, who had moved closer to talk to Gemma, and began chattering with Opie who sat in Tigs lap. John smiled at his family.

Right now, they were a normal, run of the mill family. Nobody would be able to tell the horrors these men have committed. Right now they were just uncles and fathers. The kids brought the best out in these men. Just then John realized something, something he should have realized a long time ago. He could never try and push any of these kids away from the club. It was up to them to decide the future of the club. Whether they continue running guns, or if they go straight. It was there choice, and he was sure as hell going to tell them what he thought. But his generation built the club, but it was his boys' generation who decided the future of this club. And if anyone was going to change his brothers minds it was the four kids that sat to his left. The kids he knew that his brothers loved, especially the girl that had them wrapped around her finger.


	10. Chapter 10

Tig woke up in his bed and looked at the clock. 6 a.m. He jumped out of bed in only a pair of ratty shorts, and ran into the nursery. He had been known for not getting up when Kelley cried, some nights Chibbs would just go get her, others he would wake up Tig then go back asleep. Tig opened the door and saw Chibbs holding 6 week old Kelley, both sound asleep. Kelley slept remarkable well for as you as she was. This week she has only woken up 4 times during the night, compared to the 6 when she first got home. She, like her father love her sleep.

"Chibbs, sorry but how many times did she get up." Tig asked, taking the baby from his friend. Kelley opened her eyes and smiled at her daddy, then stretched her arms out and yawned. Tig smiled at his girl, God she was so damn cute. He snapped back into reality and looked at Chibbs, who looked quite startled.

"What time is it" He yawned looking around the room for a clock.

"It's 6 why?" Tig said. Chibbs jumped up and looked at Tig, smiling widely.

"Tigger she only got up twice. I fed her at 7 when I put her to bed, then she ate at 11, then 3." Chibbs smiled, so excited to be having the child sleeping more.

"Yes!" Tig said excitedly. He loved Kell, but hated having to get up with her in the night. Chibbs didn't mind as much as Tig does, he tolerates it better.

"Go get her a bottle" Chibbs said as he left to go shower. Tig fed, burped, changed her diaper and clothes before Chibbs had gotten back yet.

"Gemma called, she can't take any of the kids. John brought his boys to the TM, Piney did the same with Opie." Chibbs said, not knowing how Opie would react, seeing as it was his birthday.

"Maybe Piney can take him to the cabin to hang out today. Something special" Tig said, thinking the same thing Chibbs was. Opie is such a sweet kid and always went along with what Jax or Thomas wanted, never doing anything for Opie. Both men wanted the boy to have something just for him.

"Aye, Piney said he was excited to spend the day at TM with everyone." the Scotsman shrugged. He knew he loved helping his da work on things as a boy.

"Ok yea, wanna get everything for her packed up? I'm gunna go shower" Tig said, laying Kelley on the floor and gave her a little plastic hippo to play with.

"Aye brutha" Chibbs sighed, reaching for the diaper bag Otto had gotten them. It was black leather with a reaper and the SamCro logo on it. Pink rhinestones circled around it, a feminine touch, as Luanne called it. Both men thought it was as badass and tough as a diaper bag could get.

He stuffed some diapers inside, along with wipes, formula, a bottle, spit rag, extra socks (She always seemed to be loosing hers), blanket and many little toys for her to play with (As much as a six week old can). He looked to see what Tig had dressed her in. One day he dressed her in shorts and a t-shirt when it was pouring rains and 50 degrees out. Chibbs was pleased to see her in pants and a long sleeve onsie. Tig was really trying but he had trouble sometimes with the little things, but that was why Chibbs was here.

He carefully picked Kelley off the floor.

"Mornin' Darlin. Excited to see the boys" he smiled at his niece, holding her to his chest. He brought her to her carrier that sat in the corner. He tucked the soft, pink baby blanket Opie and Piney had given her. Embroidered at the bottom it said

Kelley SamCro Trager

daughter of SamCro.

Loved by every son

Piney had paid his neighbor lady to make it. Chibbs got Kelley settled in her seat, making sure her blanket was perfect so that it wasn't smothering her nor was she cold. He slung the bag over his shoulder. Grabbing the the carrier he walked out into the hall where he saw Tig walk out of his room dressed, pulling his kutte over his shoulders. He nodded at Chibbs, silently saying he was ready. The three went to the car, Chibbs put Kelley in her seat, then climbed in the drivers door. Tig took his Harley. Chibbs pulled out first then Tig followed.

Tig hated riding in the car, couldn't stand it. He couldn't wait for the day where Kelley was going to be old enough to ride on the back of his bike. The only person, besides giving Jax and Opie rides in the TM parking lot, the only person to ride on the back of Tig's bike was Gemma. The queen of the mc, and the Kids of the MC. Tig wanted to keep it this way.

...AUTHOR NOTE...

Sorry these last few chapters have been lame and boring. Been busy with some friends and family shit. I will try and update a good long chapter this weekend.

Emily


	11. Chapter 11

Opie and Jax were sleeping on a couch in the large bar room of the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse, each on opposite ends. Thomas was watching Winnie the Pooh at the other end of the clubhouse on the t.v. the boys usually watched games on. Their fathers were sitting at the bar discussing what to do for Opie's birthday when the boys woke up.

"I could take him to the cabin?" Piney offered. Opie loved doing things with his dad and would love to stay at the cabin, but he loved hanging out at TM.

"We can ask him when he wakes" John decided as Chibbs walked in with a baby carrier, containing Kelley.

"Mornin'" he whispered seeing the boys sleeping. All in vain when Thomas caught sight of him.

"CHIBBY!" The boy screamed running to his uncle with open arms. Chibbs sighed, setting the carrier down in time to catch the boy and lift him up and hugged him. He looked over the boys shoulder to Jax and Opie look up.

"Ye woke yer brothers" Chibbs smirked.

"Time to get up Chibby" Thomas said putting both hands on either side of the mans face, as he does often.

"Aye, suppose it is" He smiled, kissing Thomas' forehead before setting him on the ground. "Git over here birthday boy" Chibbs smirked, opening his arms as Opie ran into them. "How old are ye" he asked picking the boy up and swung him around.

"I am four" smiled, softly stroking Chibbs' face as the 3 boys always do. Chibbs set him down and hugged Jax.

"Whats the plan today boys" Chibbs asked, more towards the two men sitting at the bar then the boys.

"That's for Opie to decide its your birthday" John smiled at his nephew, who was looking up at his father in awe.

"Really Pop! I get to Pick!" Opie said, jumping up and down. The three men laughed at how excited the boy was.

"Yes so what do you want to do" Piney asked patiently as Piney could, smirking.

"Ummmmmmm I want to work in the shop and have ice cream for lunch" Opie smiled nodding his head. It was rare for Opie to get this excited about something. all three men were soaking it in.

"Let's eat breakfast first son. Bobby made you muffins" Piney smirked. Bobby's famous muffins were a big treat among the SmaCro family.

"Ok" Opie said as Chibbs lifted him, then Jax, then Thomas. The three boys ate a muffin and drank some milk. Piney said he would wait for the boys to finish and take Kelley out when he brought the boys, so Chibbs and John went out to the shop.

The rest of the guys had already started working. They started on a mini van that was in need of some new tired. Their threads were showing and the soccer mom who brought it in wanted it done so she could pick her daughter up tonight. A few minutes later Piney brought the kids out, Jax and Thomas were hanging around Chibbs and their dad, "helping" change the tires. While Piney took Opie to work on a Harley some guy had brought in. Piney set Kelley's baby carrier near where her dad was working so he could check up on her. John leaned over to Chibbs.

"Hey I need some club stuff handled today, Piney needs to stay here for Opie, either you or Tig need the stay and help with the kids and work TM. I need everyone else. You or Tig." John asked.

"Take Tigger, he needs some club business. He hasn't been on a run in a long time. Piney and I will be alright" Chibbs said, knowing Tig missed doing club work.

"Alright. Boys listen to Piney and Chibbs." John said as he walked ver to get the rest of the Sons, save Piney and Chibbs. Tig looked at Chibbs, silently asking if it was ok for him to go. Chibbs nodded at his and Tig's face lit up, he was excited to get back to doing Club work. John had been keeping him and Chibbs at TM since the baby was born. Chibbs didn't mind it as much as Tig did.

The Sons climbed onto their bikes and rode off. They were having a meeting with McKeavey. The mayans were stirring up trouble with the Nords. Fighting over territory and shit. Wanted some bigger hardware. They were meeting him at the warehouse for a sit down, face to face. As the men pulled up to the warehouse ,McKeavey and his guys were waiting.

"McKeavey" John smiled as he got off his bike and walked over to the Irishman.

"Enough with this shit. What do ye want" He said impatiently.

"Mayans want more guns" Clay said, taking control of the situation.

"We expected so when ye mentioned a turf war. We don't trust ye nough fer tha'. We wanna know wha' the Sons are doin' fer us." McKeavey said. "Wha' is SamCro doing fer us"

"SamCro brings you money. Is SamBel not providing you with protection?" Otto spat at the Irishman, insulted that the Irish didn't trust the mother charter.

"Aye ye do. We don't got a problem with SamBel. Those are good hearted boys, good men. Like ye said, ye make money" McKeavey said in a thick Irish accent. Tig lunged toward the Irishman, blue eyes filled with rage, Tom and Chico each grabbed one of his arms.

"If you think SamCro is about money shows how fucking stupid your Irish ass is" Tig spat with such rage McKeavey hadn't seen in a long time.

"Watch what ye say Tigger, congrats on the babe. Little girl I heard? Would be a right shame if something were to happen to her. Jimmy O. used Chibbs as an example. Would hate for the same to happen to you." The Irishman warned/threatened the Sons weren't sure. But Tig was livid. Otto, Chico and Bobby were all holding him back. John slammed McKeavey into the wall. His men started toward John, but McKeavey waved him off.

"Now McKeavey, SamCro considers you a friend. But don't you ever dare threaten anyone who is a member or friend of SamCro, especially a child. We wil not hesitate to end someone who threatens one of our own. Now, does Jimmy know of Tigs baby" John said to him as calmly as he could muster. It would have been different if he threatened one of the guys or even Gemma but one of the kids? That was not ok with John at all.

"John, I don't have a problem with ye, its the boss man. No Jimmy don't know about his girl, I intend to keep it that way. I was trying to warn ye without putting my ass on the line." McKeavey choked out, Johns hand around his throat. He lightened his grip as he said this, turning toward McKeaveys men.

"You going to mention this to anyone?" John asked.

"No, never. Chibbs a friend to most of us. I talked to him last week. Loosing the babe would hurt him to much." one of the men said. Tig had been concerned that Chibb's problem with Jimmy O. might cause trouble for Kelley, but seeing this now, he realized most of the Irishmen didn't like Jimmy and preferred Chibbs.

"You all think this" Tig asked all the Irishmen that were standing around. They all nodded and mumbled responses. "Good"

"Alright. I don't think we have a problem yet. I can go up to Belfast, talk to the bosses, get all this taken care of." John told McKeavey. "When do you fly back?"

"Tomorrow"

"Alright ill be ready" John responded "Let's head out boys. Church when we get back" as they walked to their bikes and drove back.

Meanwhile at the shop Opie was having a perfect day, his dad and him worked on the Harley all morning then he went to get ice cream for lunch while him, Jax, and Thomas watched Popeye in the clubhouse while Chibbs fed Kelley. The nonclub mechanics told the men to take the rest of the day off and spend it with the kids. They were eating ice cream at the bar when the rest of SamCro came in the door.

"Church boys, go get the new prospect to watch the boys. The baby can come in" John said as he walk into Church. Tig took Kelley from Chibbs while Piney ran to get the prospect. Neither Piney nor Chibbs knew what was wrong, and they were worried, especially with the kids being here and no Gemma. They both, being one of the few brothers who were religious, prayed that no one was coming here. And prayed hard.


	12. Chapter 12

"Whats goin on? What happen'? I don't want any shite blowing over with the wee ones here" Chibbs said as he took his spot at the table with the rest of the Sons.

"Several potential problems have been brought to our attention by our dear friend McKeavey" John said, leaning his arms on the table.

"What kind of problems" Piney asked his friend looking concerned. "John the kids are here"

"Nothing that's causing any immediate trouble, You both should know I would never put the kids at risk." John said, Piney and Chibbs both relaxed. "I need to go to Belfast, spent some time with the brother charter. Meet with the Irish big shots, show them what SamCro is about."

"When do you leave brother" Piney asked, the other boys, save Chibbs, both looked down on the table.

"Tomorrow" John said "Have to call Gemma, tell her to get over here."

"Where is she anyway?" Tig asked, setting the now empty bottle on the table, then leaning Kelley against his shoulder and softly patted her back.

"Her dad called, said he needed her" John shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"What else went down" Piney asked, pissed that he wasn't there to hear what McKeavey said himself, but he was glad to spend the morning with his boy. He knew he sometimes neglected Opie, leaving him with Gemma, but he loved his son and loved spending time with the boy.

"McKeavey also mentioned something concerning Jimmy O." John said looking at Chibbs who stiffened up at the sound of the name who ripped his world aparts' name. He hated that man with a passion. Wishing nothing more then to stuff a knife in his chest and watch him take his last breaths of life, watching the life leave his eyes. He then thought of Kelley and the Boys.

"The wee ones" Chibbs gasped looking at John. Fear in his eyes, he knew better now, he knew that not all people would leave an innocent child alone, they would use the child to hurt someone who loves them. Chibbs knew he had been naïve before, thinking Jimmy would leave Kerriane out of the shit between them. Now he knew better, now he would not let Jimmy hurt Kelley, or the boys. He already took his girl, his only flesh and blood child, he would not take the closest thing he has had to being a da again.

"McKeavey said he doesn't know about Kelley. He knows I have boys. What he doesn't know is that you care about them. We plan to keep it that way." He said looking at Chibbs.

"I don't want any of me own shite blowing back on any of ye, especially dat' babe there or those sweet boys out there" he said pointing in the door. "I can transfer for Talcoma, or nomad or some shite, so long as they don't get hurt. I-"

"Enough of the self-pity shit Chibbs. Those kids are better off with you in their life then without, especially Kells. Do you honestly think I could take care of her myself without showing up at Gemma's doorstep every other day. She needs you to take care of her when I fall short, which I know I do. You are a better uncle to those boys then anyone else here at this table. You spent the most time with them, especially Opie, who needs it more then Jax and Thomas. And you realized shit like that. You know when they need anything. You take care of them when we fall short. You fill in the cracks." Tig said half yelling across the table at Chibbs, pissed that he even considered that he was bad for the club kids.

"Thanks Tigger." Chibbs sighed, not convinced his being there was what was best for the club.

"Alright enough with this soft mushy shit" Tom sneared. He hated the fact that the two of the toughest bikers in SamCro were turned into lovey dovey, caring pussy's that's world revolves around that stupid baby.

"I leave tomorrow at 2. Clay is acting Pres. while I'm gone. Piney wanna be vp for a while?" Piney refused when John asked him to be his vp, said he never wanted the responsibility of president.

"No way brother. My word still stands."

"Put in a vote, Otto acting vp while I'm across the pond" John said. Every member voted yes. "I'll talk to McGee, make sure Jimmy O. never finds out about our little girl here." They all nodded their heads. John hit the gavel, and they all walked into the clubhouse where they saw Gemma Teller waiting with her boys. Opie ran from his spot beside Gemma to his dad, who lifted him up into his arms and carried him to a place on the couch and he sat in his lap, Jax and John did the same, sitting by Gemma, Thomas in her lap.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" Gemma asked wondering what went on in church. John took Gemma's free hand in his, then kissed her on the lips.

"Yucky" Thomas said, hitting his dads face softly. John chuckled, if only he would think so forever.

"Need to head to Belfast Sweetheart. Need a sit down with the Irish. It'll be alright." John said looking into Gemma's eyes, which were scared and concerned. She loved her man and would do anything to protect him and her boys.

"When do you leave"

"Tomorrow"

"Damn John that quick. How long will you be gone?" John was Gemma's rock, she didn't know what she was going to do without him, especially with the boys.

"I don't know yet baby, but the guys will be here to help you with the kids. Piney, Tig, Chibbs, Otto and Luanne. You guys will be alright-"

"But will you" Gemma interrupted him. He brushed a hand across his wife's cheek.

"I will always be alright. Don't worry bout me."

Gemma, of course, didn't believe him. John left the next day, Jax and Thomas crying. Opie too. McKeavey picked him up at TM at 2 o'clock just like he had said. Gemma was determined to stay strong. She was the mother of two, well four really. Her husband had to leave, if only for a little while. She sat outside on the picnic table for a few minutes smoking, and then she remembered the boys and looked around for them. She was Clay and Tig pushing Jax and Thomas on the swing set that they had built when Jax and Opie were born. She saw Piney leaning over a car, hood up, looking into while Opie handed him wrenched or whatever he asked for. Then she saw Chibbs, the sweet man he was, sleeping on a plastic chair holding a sleeping Kelley who was bundled up so she wouldn't get cold. Gemma smiled at him. He loved that girl and she knew Tig wasn't the best at remembering the little things. She laughed thinking of Tig getting up in the night with the baby, which she knew that Chibbs did more often then not. Chibbs is everything a woman should want for the father of their child. Gemma just didn't understand how Fiona could trade sweet, loving, caring Chibbs for the cold, soulless bastard that was Jimmy O'Phelan.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR NOTE!

I decided to take a different direction with this. Although I am not the genius to come up with SONS OF ANARCHY, I am the author of this fanfiction story. I thought hard about this and decided to do something different READ CHAPTER 13 AGAIN IF YOU READ IT WITHOUT THIS AUTHOR NOTE!

...

While in Ireland, John saw just what those boys went through so they could have their guns to sell. He saw good guy die. Shit there was heavy and intense, the charter went through prospects like a pre-Kelley Tig went through condoms. But it was good to see McGee. Brother was first nine, pretty good guy, bit of a temper. The IRA trusted SamCro completely after John risked his ass when they got pulled over by border patrol, made some shit story about how his wife was dying and he had to get to the hospital. Ate that shit up and let them pass no question.

John liked the Ireland boys, they were good guys. Took care of their own. Chibbs had asked John to check up on his sister and nephew. They lived in Belfast and the club checked in on them frequently. A prospect took him to her apartment. It was above a clothing store. John walked up the steps and nocked softly on the door. He heard a boy yell for his mother, then the bolt unlock.

"Who are you" the woman said, holding a shotgun up. The boy was standing behind his mother, peering through her legs. The woman set the gun down once she saw the Kutte but was still weary.

"My name is John Teller. Chibbs, I mean Filip asked me to check up in you while I was here" he sighed as she lowered the gun. She extended a hand.

"Maggie Telford, this little shite is my boy Padriac" she said gesturing to the boy, who looked about 6, cute as a button. Brown hair, brown eyes. Big grin. Looked a lot like his uncle, well his mom, John thought looking Maggie. She had long brown locks that were pulled back into a braid, she had deep brown eyes.

"I know he looks just like Filip, people always assumed he was Paddy's da. Come on in" as she led him into her small home. They sat at the table. "How is he, with the babe and all"

John didn't think that she would know about Kelley. "She is good for him. Fills some of the wound that loosing his girl made. He is great with kids."

"Aye, I know. Ye got a picture" Maggie asked. Filip said he would send her one, he just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"I have one" he replied, reaching into his kutte retrieving his billfold. He took a picture out of Chibbs leaning back holding Kelley who was the only one awake in the picture her bright blue eyes looking widely at the camera in one arm , the other wrapped around Opie, who was leaning on his shoulder. Jax was on the other side leaning against his uncle's side. Thomas was curled up by Chibbs' feet. Maggie smiled.

"Which ones are yours" she smiled, she knew John had two boys and another member had a boy and one had a girl. "Jax and Thomas right" Chibbs spoke to his sister often on the phone

"Yes, that one and the one on the floor. The other is Opie, Piney's boy. The baby is Kells." John said pointing at each said child. Maggie looked at the little girl who was obviously her brothers world. She was beautiful, red hair those eyes. She remember a time when he looked at her Paddy like that, she knew Filip still loved his nephew as his own, but she had a feeling that the Charming kids were fill the wound in his heart left by Jimmu O and Fiona when they took his little girl from him. Kerriane was everything to him, even more important to him then the cause, and Jimmy O was not ok with that.

"They are cute, see they got me brother wrapped around their fingers. She is precious wee one isn't she" she chuckled, handing the Photo back to John, who shook his head.

"Keep it. I got plenty. Chibbs had always been wrapped around those boys' fingers, especially Opie. Says he reminds him of your boy. He's sweet kid. Quiet, my Jax is bossy and loud. Overpowers sweet little Ope sometimes, hard for his to get a word in. Chibbs likes to take the boys places by themselves. And Kelley has us all wrapped around her finger" John chuckled. Maggie thought of the boy who reminded his brother of her son. Paddy was a quiet child, had a loud best friend. She could see the resemblance.

"I watch a couple of the members kids in the day, one of them is loud and crazy. Loves hanging out with Padriac, but Paddy never causes a fuss when he isn't around. Paddy come see" She waved the boy over to come sit on her lap. He climbed into his mothers lap.

"Ma, is that unca' Filly" he asked looking at his mother. His uncle had left a year ago, which is a long time for a little boy, but they spoke on the phone at least every other day and Maggie showed him pictures. Chibbs was so afraid his little nephew ,who he loved like his own, would forget his uncle Filly as he called him.

"That's his friend's baby. He is helping him raise her, like he helped raise you." Maggie said hugging her boy. Those days were crazy when Paddy was a baby, Chibbs working nights with the club, her working all day. But Paddy ended up alright so far.

"He got a new baby" the boy looked like he was going to cry at the thought of his uncle loving another baby other then him.

"He loves you too." John said as he took the little boys hand, "Told me all about the little boy who wants to be a boxer just like his uncle" John smiled as the little boy grinned.

"I wanna be a son too. Just like unca' Fillip" He smiled. "I wanna knock em all out just like him too."

"A son you say, how does mamma know bout this" John grinned at the woman who was holding the boy.

"Better then the Army" she said. John nodded in agreement.

"Wanna see some more" he asked. Padriac nodded right away. John chuckled.

John took several more put. Most were of his boys, a couple of Kelley. One really good one of Tig holding her, you could see both of their wide bright blue eyes.

"See that's her da" Maggie chuckled. He was very attractive, those eyes would make any women melt. Her brother told her about Tig and what he did with women, he also told her what a great da her was to Kelley. Taking care of her best he knew how. There was something in those eyes that sparked something in Maggie she hadn't felt in a long time, attraction. His thick muscles gently cradling the little girl. His crazy black curly hair sticking up in every direction. He had a large smirk on his face as he looked at the camera.

"Yes, that's Tigger" John smiled. Then he pulled out a few of just Chibbs and Opie. One he was throwing him into the air, both were laughing. Opie's arms flailing around, Chibbs' face filled with joy at the laughing boy in the air. The next was of a sleeping Chibbs lying on his and Gemma's couch, Opie asleep on his chest, arms wrapped protectively around him, both look happy and content on lying there together, Chibbs had a slight grin on his face. The last was of Chibbs holding Opie who had tears in his eyes. He had fallen off a chair trying to grab a cookie off the counter. He was rubbing his uncle's cheeks, small chubby hands brushing over his scars.

"He looks happy." Maggie smiled as she saw the picture of her brother with the boy. For a while she wasn't sure his uncle would ever be truly happy again, not after loosing Fiona and Kerriane. She remembers him coming into her bedroom the day he got home from the hospital after Jimmy had given his the scars on his face.

#FLASHBACK#

Maggie was getting ready to go bed, it had been a long day with bring her brother home after his stay at the local hospital. He had been quiet in the car, only speaking to Padriac, the little boy of 4 didn't understand what had happened to his uncle and was taking to him like it was any other day. He told him about what he had done at the park the day before, about his new ball he had gotten at the store. After a few minutes his mother hushed him. When they got home Fillip went to the spare room and shut the door and hadn't come out since.

She was taking her earings off as her door opened a crack.

"Paddy, whats wrong." She said, her son had been a bit distressed about his uncle and why he went to away and wasn't playing with him. Maggie had told him he was sick.

"Its me Mags" a deep voice said softly as the door was kicked open.

"Oh baby" Maggie gasped. His eyes were bloodshot, tears ran down his swollen ,stitched face. Bruises and stitches covered his bare chest. He was lucky to be alive.

"I tried to sleep, when ever I close my eyes I see her, I see my baby girl" he cried out to his only sister. Maggie took him into his arms, his older brother, her rock, her hero, and he wept into her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mags, I am so sorry"

"Shh hush Baby, its not yer fault." She said as she rubbed his back and shut the door with her foot. She really didn't want Paddy to see his uncle cry.

"I let her go Mags. Now that Irish bastards her da" he cried still weeping on her shoulder.

"Darlin, Ye are her da. That's all there is." she said sternly to her brother.

"He'll be da one raisin' her"

"But he wont ever love her like ye do" Maggie said as she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Thanks Mags, I'm sorry you should cryin' on my shoulder."

"Ive done plenty of that my dear. Ye are long over due" She joked.

Fillip smiled weakly. "Can I stay with ye tonight" He asked as he looked at his shoes, embarrassed that he was scared to sleep by himself.

"Of course baby, I love ye. Ye know that right. Paddy worships the ground you walk on. Thank you for that" She said kissing his cheek softly.

"Aye, love ye too, Paddy too." He said laying on the bed as he pulled her to his chest. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was patching SamCro next week. It was to painful.

#END#

She remember him snapping at people and getting so angry, but never at Paddy. He never yelled at Padrioc or took his anger out on him. He yelled at Maggie a few times, always apologizing right away. Perhaps it was being around all the children of SamCro that truly helped the broken man heal.

"He is. The kids help a lot" John nodded. He couldn't imagine loosing one of his boys, not to mention Gemma too. Chibbs lost everything, and came out on the other side. Something John didn't think he was man enough to do.

"That's good, i'm glad."

"You miss him"

"Everyday" Maggie told the truth, her brother was the closest thing Paddy had to a da, his not sticking around very long.

"You ever think about coming state side?" John asked. With this crazy shit in Ireland, he wanted both of them out of their ASAP.

"Aye, Fillip wants us to. I just don't have the cash right now" She shrugged. She wanted Paddy away from Belfast before he was old enough to prospect. And Charming had her brother and his brothers, who would take good care of the boy when he became a son.

"Come back with me. It'll be a big surprise for Chibbs and Tig." John offered. He rode here in a cargo plane with McKeavey, who got him a spot on the one in 3 weeks heading States side.

"John that's to much" She knew McKeavey's set up, it was still to much to ask of the man.

"I insisted" John said "I leave in three weeks. Ill be back with the details when I know"

"Thank ye John. I wont soon forget this" she said gratefully. What she had been working so hard for was now hers. Her dreams for her boy had come true. A future out of Ireland.

"Me either, me either"

John didn't want Chibbs to ever loose someone he loved again, that sweet, loving man had been through so much and he didn't deserve to loose anyone else he loved. Maggie was a sweet girl, he worried though at the way she looked at that picture of Tig. Tig was not something any members sister needed. Especially Tig's best friends sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Author note! If there was not an author note on the top of chapter 13 when you read it please reread it I made some major changes and I was trying to post a chapter every day, or at least every other, but ive decided im not sicking to a schedule anymore. I want this to be good writing, not shit slapped together. Thanks guy you rock:)

...

Maggie was sitting on they plane with Paddy sleeping, head resting in her lap. John sat across from them. It was a shitty little cargo plane that was filled with crates filled Mk's that were destined for the streets. McKeavey was up front sitting with the pilot. John told them to pack light, Paddy brought his stuffed dog Chibbs had bought him as a baby, a spare change of cloths, a blanket, and a few pictures of him and the Belfast boys. Maggie knew her boy would miss them, she also knew he would learn to love the Charming boys just as much. Maggie herself had brought a change of clothes, a locket her mother gave her that had a picture of herself when she was about 5 on one side and Chibbs on the other when he was about 10. Her mother had given it to her when she was dying, told her to never forget her brother and all he had done for her. She reminded her a day would come where he would need her like he needed her. Pictures of her mother, letters she wrote while she was dying, for herself, her brother, son, her niece (She left those with Fiona many of year ago) and for any other grandkids she hadn't met yet. She had several sets of those in case her children has more kids after she was gone. She brought pictures of her and Paddy while he was growing up, of them and Chibbs. Of her as a child, of Chibbs as a child, and one of Paddys father. She wanted Paddy to be able to look at these pictures when he was all grown up. Maggie loved picture. She takes them all the time, so she can look back when she is old and see everyone and remember.

John was writing something on a beat up notebook.

"What' ye writin" Maggie asked softly, so she wouldn't wake her sleeping son. John stopped and thought for a moment.

"Something for my sons to remember me by if I ever leave them" He said looking up at Maggie.

"Aye, that's a good idea. I love taking pictures, that way Paddy can see them when he's older and I can have them for memory sake" she shrugged.

"Pass me your camera, I can take a picture of you and Paddy." John said as he set down his note book and extended his hand. Maggie tossed it softly toward him, he caught it with ease. She looked down at her son, stroking his dark hair softly. She prayed he would never return to Ireland. She wanted him to stay SamCro forever, by the way he was getting along with John she didn't think him wanting to stay will be a problem, but there was no positive future for him in Ireland. But so many great things for him in Charming, hopefully some great things for her.

As Maggie was deep in thought, John snapped a picture of her stroking her sons hair. Her eyes filled with hope of the new life she was starting for her son. John was happy for the single mother and her little boy. He knew how happy the Scotsman would be to have his family in Charming. John chuckled softly at the thought of his face.

"Whats so funny?" Maggie smiled at John who was still laughing.

"Try and picture you brothers face when he comes to pick me up at the airport and he sees you and Padriac" John laughed.

Maggie laughed "I think the bastard will shite his pants"

"I think so too" John smiled. Maggie leaned back resting her head on the wall of the plane, and slowly the tired mother fell asleep. John too soon let sleep take him.  
...

"Maggie, Maggie. Time to-"

"MA WE ARE HERE" Paddy yelled.

Maggie's eyes flew open and looked around, checking her surroundings. She saw John standing with his bag, and Paddy beside him with his little bag. The plane was no longer moving. She looked up at John.

"We are here sweetheart" he smiled. Maggie jumped up, grabbing her bag.

"Ma, I get to see unca' Fillip" Paddy smiled brightly as he gave his mother a big hug. Maggie wrapper her arms around him, kissing his head.

"I know baby, I love you"

"Love you too Ma" he smiled. Maggie took her boys hand and walked toward the open door of the plane, John going first helping them both down. He set Paddy on the ground, then turned toward Maggie, they both heard.

"Fillip!" Paddy shouted as he ran toward his uncle. Maggie jumped down and watched the scene unfold before her. Fillip turned when he heard his name. Then looked awestruck as his only nephew, who he loved as his own, ran to him. He was able to open his arms and catch the boy just in time as Paddy threw himself at his uncle. Who lifted him up, Paddy wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Fillip wrapped his arms tightly around the little boy, his head buried into the boys neck.

"Go" John encouraged her. Maggie dropped her bag and ran to the pair. Fillip saw her coming and shifted Paddy to one arm and opened the other for his sister. Maggie flung both arms around her brother, head against his chest.

"Your here, both of ye" He choked into her hair. She could feel his tears on her head.

"Yea, we are here" She said into his shirt. They stayed like this a few moments more. John, who still had Maggie's camera, snapped several pictures of the reunion of the three family members. Maggie pulled back after a few minutes, wiping her face, then reaching up and wiped the tears from her brothers face.

"Unca Fill, when are we gunna meet your baby" Paddy asked. Simplicity of a child, he didn't realize how his coming to the States was an attempt to keep the boy safe, or safer then he would be in Ireland. All he cared about was to see his uncle and meeting his new "cousin"

"Soon enough my boy, soon enough" Chibbs smiled. He couldn't describe what he was feeling in this moment. His only sister and nephew were here with him, in Charming where he could protect them. Tig was sitting home with Kelley, safe and sounds. Piney took the boys fishing. Safe. The only way this moment could be any better was if Fi and Kerriane were here with him. But he knew that could never happen.


	15. Chapter 15

As the four of them got into the van, Chibbs began questioning his sister. John had offered to drive so the three family members piled in the back, so Chibbs and Maggie could talk some things over. Padriac cuddled up in his uncles lap, head resting on his shoulder.

"Where are ya plannin' on doing Mag" he asked softly over his nephews head. He was over joyed that his sister and her boy were here with him, now he could take care of them more then he was ever able to do in Ireland, and in Scotland before that. But Maggie was a bartender. It wouldn't be hard for her to get a job, hell he was sure she could get a job at the local bar in Charming, he had never been in there but he heard Unser saying there last bartender quit last week. He or Gemma could watch Padriac while she was working. But did she want to live with him and Tigger? That house was not big enough for six people to live in. He wanted them there though, he missed his sister and nephew more then he thought he would. He often worried for Padriac's future. If they had stayed in Ireland, what would the future had held for him? Being a soldier for the cause? Or get on the wrong end of a barrel while running protection with SamBel? He was much more comfortable with him being SamCro, where he could protect him from the hard jobs till he was sure he could handle it.

"I don't know yet, guess get a job, an apartment. Figure it out, I always do" Maggie sighed. Did he really think she assumed he was going to drop everything and take care of her? She has managed just fine the last year without him.

"Aye, I know. But ye aint alone no more. Ye got me, Tigger, the club. They are all good people. They will help ye, aye" He slurred in his thick accent. Maggie nodded, then smiled a little. " Wha's so funny" he questioned.

"See yer accent still as thick as ever" She smirked. His accent was much thick and heavier then hers. She wasn't sure if was because his voice was deeper or what.

"Aye these Charming boys have the hardest time understandin me. Need to open there damn ears, buncha muppets" He scoffed jokingly, loud enough John could hear him.

"What the hell is a fucking muppet" He asked seriously. He had been called it on more then one occasion by the Scotsman. Both siblings let out a loud, bark-like laugh. "You are most definitely Chibbs' sister" he laughed. The pair not only looked a like, but had very similar humor and laugh.

"Aye, she most definitely is" he smirked. Maggie smiled as well, she was used to saying she was a lot like her brother. She missed him while he was gone, the two had always been really close growing up.

"Ok kids, here we are" John said as he turned into the TM parking lot. All of SamCro family was waiting for them, sitting around picnic tables. There was a fire burning in the pit, John saw Jax and Opie both sleeping, Jax had his head on Piney's shoulder, Opie on Tig's, who was holding his little girl close. Then he was his woman. She was holding Thomas and pacing back and across the blacktop. John parked the van and Chibbs opened the back doors and helped both Paddy and Maggie out. John got out and went straight to Gemma. She turned and was about to say something but John closed the gap between them and put his lips to hers, wrapping one arm around Thomas, the other around her waist. He pulled away after a few moments.

"I missed you all, so much. I love you baby" He gasped, before she could respond he kissed her again.

Chibbs lead Maggie and Padriac over to where Tig and Opie were sitting, beside Jax and Piney.

"Hey brother, John bring you home a new family. They sell those in Ireland?" Tig said, smirking at his friend.

"No brutha, only in England do they sell familys, messed up mother fucka's. No, this is me sister, Maggie, and her boy Padriac" He smiled as he introduced his flesh and blood family to his other family. "This ugly shite here is -"

"Shut up Chibbs, don't call Opie ugly his dad is right there" Tig interrupted as he got a glare from the Scotsman and said boys' father. Maggie laughed.

"He meant you shithead" Piney sneered. "The only reason I didn't put a fist in that head is because of the little bundle of joy on your chest" he said indicating to the baby Tig was holding.

"Yea she is pretty great" Tig smirked "Tig Trager, I would shake your hands but" He had one arm around Opie, the other was holding Kelley.

"I think I can remedy that. Can I hold yer wee lass" She asked sweetly. Tig nodded then handed her to her.

"Support her head, don't drop her-"

"She has held a babe before Tigga" Chibbs smirked, he loved watching Tig fumble over the little girl, it was a side of Tig that was rare to see, and seeing it was getting a little glimpse of the good man that Chibbs knew was deep inside Tig, and it was gunna take some time, and a great woman to pull it out of him.

"This wee guy right here is Opie, the one beside Piney is Jax. They are about your age buddy sure you'll be great friends." Chibbs continued as he spoke to Paddy, who looked a little over whelmed.

"Hey kid, how about tomorrow you me, Jax and Opie play soccer tomorrow, that sound fun?" Tig smiled at the boy, assuming Chibbs and Maggie would want some time to figure some shit out.

"Wha's socca?" He asked as he tilted his head. God he looked so much like Chibbs, Tig thought, same hair same eyes, even in the face they looked similar.

"Football baby" Maggie said

"I love football" He said with excitement.

"Great" Tig smiled "Maybe mamm and Uncle Chi-Fillip can watch the little baby for us"

"Of course" Maggie smiled as she looked down at beautiful baby Kelley in her arms, thinking about her father, Tig, with the beautiful blue eyes, thought highly enough of her brother to name his baby after his ma.

"She is precious" Maggie smiled "Look a lot like you Tig, with those eyes" she smirked.

"Yea, my features look a lot better on her eh" He countered with a smirk. "Ill go tell John and Gemma we can take the boys, Piney we can take Opie too. Full house anyways." he offered looking at the man.

"Sounds good to me" he smiled, glad to be kid free for a night. He looked across the lot at the sweetbutts who were gathering.

Tig went over to the two parents who were sitting at a table. "Hey Gemma we can take the boys, let you have some alone time with your man. Got a full house anyway" he shrugged.

"You sure Tigger" Gemma asked, John had filled her in on Maggie and Padriac, but adding the 3 boys onto that was a lot.

"Yea we will be ok" he nodded, taking Thomas from John and the bag from by Gemmas feet.

"Thanks Tig" John smirked.

"Yea yea just make sure you get some alright Johnny boy" He smirked. Gemma playfully slapped his arm as he was walking away.

Chibbs and Maggie (with the help of Piney) had the kids in the van. Chibbs was in the drivers seat and Maggie was in the passengers seat holding the baby. Tig climbed in the back with Thomas and sat on the floor. Opie had woken up and was chatting softly with Padriac, asking politely if he would repeat something if he couldn't understand it. Tig smiled, those two, at least by what Chibbs had told him, were going to get along great. Both were very quiet, very passive. Maybe it will help Opie from getting lost in Jax's shadow.

They pulled into the driveway of the house. Chibbs ran around to the back and opened the doors and picked up a still sleeping Jax. Tig slid out, the two boys followed closely behind.

"Hey Maggie, you and Padriac can take Chibbs' bed, Chibbs you and the boys can sleep in mine and ill sleep in the nursery with Kells" Tig said as they all walked in the house.

"No Tigga, I can stay up with her" Chibbs offered.

"Nah, ill be good. Its my day anyway." Tig said. Not wanting anymore discussion on the matter. They walked through the door.

"Thank you Fillip, and you too Tig. For letting us stay here" Maggie said.

"Your family, know, want to switch kids. Just take Thomas to where Chibbs tells you" He said, taking Kelley from here as he walked up the stairs and into the nursery. The rest follow him up the stairs. Chibbs laid Jax down on one side of Tig's bed and set Thomas on the other side. Tig's room was not as dirty as his dorm room, but it wasn't exactly clean. His dirty cloths were all in a basket in the corner, but his clean cloths were scattered in a heap on the floor. Chibbs put the lighters and knives that were laying on his bed side table and put them in a drawers. Tig didn't bring women back here so he didn't have to worry about that. Chibbs sighed as he turned toward Maggie, Paddy and Opie who were standing in the doorway.

"Ope, ye need to use the bathroom?" Chibbs asked.

"No" He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

"Then get to bed" he said to the boy. Opie turned to Paddy and Maggie.

"Night" He said, hugging his new friend quickly, then wrapped his arms around Maggie's legs. Maggie smiled at the sweet boy and patted his back softly.

"Off to bed sweetheart" She smiled as Opie walked on to Chibbs and hugged him, Chibbs lifted him up and kissed his forehead. Opie ran his hands over Chibbs scars, as he does often. "I love you Chibby" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his uncles neck. Chibbs savored moments like this, because he knew one day Opie, Jax, Thomas, Padriac, even Kelley were going to reach an age where they wont want to hug their old uncle Chibbs and tell him they love him.

"I love' ye too boy" He said as he set Opie beside Thomas. He turned around and lifted Paddy up and carried him to his bed, Maggie followed closely behind. He stopped in the hall to she them where the bathroom was. He set Padriac down on the bed. "I love you baby boy. So glad your here with me" he whispered, kissing his nephew on the head.

"I love you to Uncle Fillip" he said as he closed his eyes slowly. Chibbs smirked at the little boy then he turned to Maggie.

"Oh I forgot my bag" She sighed, turning to leave to go retrieve it from the van, Chibbs grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Borrow a shirt of mine" he said as he handed her a clean from the top of his pile.

"Thanks Fillip, what would I do without ye." she said hugging her brother. "I love ye"

"Love ya too, need anything, come get me. Tigs right next door if ye need him" he said as he let go of her, then he walked back to Tig's room and crawled between Jax and Thomas, Opie on the outside. He fell fast asleep, dreaming of what the future held for every person in that house. Meanwhile Maggie get ready for bed and snuggled up with her son, thinking of what she would do tomorrow ,find a job, find a house.

Tig on the other hand was already fast asleep, Kelley also asleep on his chest. But in a few hours he would be up again, but not awoken by the cries of his daughter.

...

Opie woke up from his nightmare and sat up. He looked around the room and saw Jax and Thomas and Uncle Chibbs lying in the bed with him. He saw Thomas had tears on his face and was snuggled up to Chibbs, Thomas had bad dreams too. Opie got up and walked to the nursery and peered in the door. He saw uncle Tigger sleeping in a chair with Kelley on his chest. Opie walked up to him slowly.

"Tiggy" he said softly. Tig awoke, wide eyed and fully alert. He looked and saw it was only Opie, he relaxed a little, still alarmed at what was bothering the boy.

"Whats wrong Ope?" as he went and put Kelley in her crib, hoping silently she wouldn't cry. "Come here" he said, sitting back down and opening his arms as the boy walked over and crawled into his lap. Tig wrapped his arms around him.

"I had a bad dream" the boy snuffed, wiping his tears.

"bout what" Tig asked, rubbing Opie's back. Tig wasn't exactly sure what to do, crying kids was more Chibbs' thing. Tig was the one who would ran around and play with them.

"Gemma took Jax to the doctor "sniffle" pop took Thomas and I to the shop. We were in the club house, promise you wont tell, promise!" Opie begged as a new round of tears poured down his face.

"Promise, secrets safe with me" Tig reassured him"

"Tom came out with a lady, he was hitting her, calling her names, said if she ever told he would hurt her more. Then he saw Thomas and me and he said if we told anyone he would hurt us" Opie cried as he held on to Tig. Tig was beyond pissed. He wanted Toms head. He wanted him dead. He threatened two innocent boys, two kids.

"Opie, he wont hurt you. I wont let it happen. No one will ever hurt you, I promise" Tig said as he pulled Opie closer and kissed his head. "I'll take care of it"

"I love you Tigger" Opie gasped.

"I love you too Opie" Tig said. It was a foreign feeling for the SOA killa, he wasn't used to the warm, loving feelings he had been feeling for the SOA kids, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling.


	16. Chapter 16

When Tig woke up the next morning, Opie was still sound asleep in his lap. He looked toward the clock on the wall and saw it read 6:30. He knew Kelley would need to be fed and changed. He got up, laying Opie carefully across the chair. He went to the crib and saw that Kelley wasn't there.

A million scenarios ran through his head, what if someone had taken her to hurt him. He bolted out the door and down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen, he turned to see Maggie at the stove cooking, Paddy on the floor playing with some of Jax's cars, and he saw Kelley laying on the floor beside Paddy, sound asleep as usual. The mother looked at Tig and saw the look of fear in his eyes, he relaxed when he saw his girl on the floor.

"She was cryin' not a lot, real quiet. I heard her when I was walking past. Thought' I would take her down so ye could sleep." She said softly. "Sorry if it scared ye, her not being in her crib"

"I wasn't scared, just didn't know where she was" Tig scoffed. He sat down at the table. "Did you make coffee?" he asked.

"Umm no. I couldn't figure out how. Damn fancy American shite" she scoffed, embarrassed that she couldn't do the simple task of make coffee. Her coffee maker from Ireland was a kettle, and you would strain out the grounds when you poured it in a cup. The one here plugged into a wall, and she couldn't find the strainer or any coffee.

Tig barked a laugh as he stood up and walk over to the woman. "I can teach ya" he smirked. He very patiently showed her where you put the water in, where the coffee and filter went. "That's it" he smirked as he flipped the switch on the coffee pot.

"Thank ye" she smiled. "Do ye got any tea?" she asked, knowing full well that her brother had tea somewhere in the house, it was more of a question on whether Tigger knew where it was.

"Top left cabinet." he said, she reached up on the tips of her toes, stretching up toward the shelf, but not reaching the top shelf where the tea sat. Tig hadn't gotten a good look at the woman last night, but she was really hot, really fucking hot. She was very short, he guessed about 5ft 2, very petite, delicate features. But she had the same dark brown hair as her brother, but hers was long, stretching down the length of her thin back. Tig stepped closer to her, reaching over her and grabbed the bow off the top shelf. He smirked as she turned, Tig standing dangerously close to her. He handed the box of tea, looking into her dark brown eyes. They were filled of love, and kindness, mother eyes, but as Tig peered deep into them, he knew she had seen true horrors in her life, and that made Tig even more drawn to her.

"Thanks" She gasped as she slipped away from the man, walking to the stove. She turned and put eggs on a plate and ordered Paddy to sit at the table. "I will make you and the boys some, you wanna go wake them up?" She asked, not looking him in the eyes.

"Sure doll, I got it" he shrugged as he turned and retreated up the stairs. Get it together Trager, he thought. This woman is off limits, she is Chibbs' sister. She deserves a man a lot better then the bitter old biker that he was. He couldn't stop think of her thought, she looked so delicate, yet sexy and strong at the same time. Raising a kid by yourself, that was tough shit. She has got to have a pretty solid backbone for that. Tig thought as he walked into his bedroom. He saw Chibbs laying between Jax and Thomas, both boys were snuggled up to their uncle. Tig laughed, he knew Chibbs loved this. Those boys worshipped the ground the Scottsman walked on. Tig kicked Chibbs foot, careful not to hit either kid. Chibbs flipped his eyes open, staring at the Son at the end of the bed.

"Get up, sisters orders. Boys too" Tig said, turning to leave.

"Where's da other one" Chibbs yawned.

"Crawled into the nursery last night, I got him" the Scottsman nodded. He softly shook Jax and Thomas awake and ushered the boys down the steps. Tig went into the nursery, where he saw Opie sleeping where he left him. He woke him up softly, and took him by the hand and walked him down the stairs.

Chibbs and the boys were already sitting around the table. Maggie had a pan full of eggs in her hand as she scooped some on each persons plate. There was milk, fruit and toast sitting in the center of the table. They all sat down and ate, the kids chatting at whoever was listening.

After breakfast Tig turned to Chibb, who was getting up to help Maggie clean up.

"I have some shit to talk to John about. Needs handled today. Watch the kids?" Tig said. Chibbs nodded, not knowing what he needed to see John about but knew better then to ask.

"Thanks." Tig turned, slinging his kutte over his shoulders and slipping on his boots then he walk out the door, before the kids could ask questions. He jumped on his dyna and drove to the Tellers. He knocked on the door, and kept knocking. After a few minutes, a very pissed John came to the door, wearing only his boxers.

"Shit John what if I had been a girl scout selling cookies or some shit." Tig said.

"Then they wouldn't come back, what the fuck do you want Tigger" he spat. Having just rolled out of bed after a night of catching up with his old lady.

"Last night, Ope came to me crying, said he had a nightmare" Tig said.

"Yea he and Thomas have both been having them, just kids. Nothing to worry about Tig go home" John said as he started to close the door, Tig caught it with his hand, prying it open.

"Asked him what happened, said Tom was beating up on some chick at the clubhouse, told her in she told anyone he would kill her, when he saw Thomas and Ope on the floor, said if they told, he'd kill them too" Tig spat, eyes full of rage. Someone threatened his nephews.

"Shit" John gasped, one of his brothers, first 9, had threatened his son, and his brothers son.

"He needs dealt with" Tig spat. He wanted blood, he wanted Tom dead.

"I know Tig, but I don't think we have to kill him" John said, he didn't want Tom around, but he didn't want him dead either.

"What" Tig roared. " Fucks' sake! He threatened your kid John! Two years old!"

"Yes. I know, he is going to loose his patch. Ran out of town" John clenched his jaw.

"Ok, lets go handle it" Tig said as he turned, but John grabbed his arm. Tig spun back, looking at John with wide eyes.

"Piney and I will handle it, he threatened our boys. You take a ride, calm down and then go home. I need you to go on a run for me tomorrow, you and Chico. I was going to send Tom with Chico, but I need you right now" John said, looking at Tig, he was to worked up to control himself right now. John knew he wanted to put a bullet in Tom's head, so did he, but John knew that they would get into some deep shit if they just started killing every person they had a beef with.

"Alright Pres. Kick his ass from me" Tig spat as he turned and hopped on his dyna and sped on the highway going out of town. John was right, riding always helped him clear his head. Before he had his baby girl, he understood why guys went Nomad, the freedom of having only one commitment, and that was to the club. But being Nomad, you don't get the comfort of having someone need you, coming home and they are excited to see you. That's what kept Tig going nowadays, the smile he got when he went to get his little girl after work, someone who wants him.


End file.
